


Close to the Sun

by lipsticktovoid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Polski | Polish, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Translation, Up all night to get Bucky
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticktovoid/pseuds/lipsticktovoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve znał Bucky’ego przez całe swoje życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Podzieliłam oryginalny jedno-rozdziałowy fic na rozdziały, aby łatwiej się go czytało :)

***

_“Standing on the cliff face_   
_Highest fall you'll ever grace_   
_It scares me half to death_   
  
_Look out to the future_   
_But it tells you nothing_   
_So take another breath..._   
  
_Icarus is flying too close to the sun_   
_And Icarus's life, it has only just begun.”_   
_—Bastille, “Icarus”_

***

_wcześniej_

***

Mając dziewięć lat, leżąc na wyświechtanej kanapie obesłanej licznymi poduszkami w kompletnej ciemności, Steve zdaje sobie sprawę, że Bucky jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie tylko kimś, obok którego siedzi w szkolnej ławce, nie tylko kolejnym szkolnym wyrzutkiem, z którym się zadaje bo nikt inny nie robiłby tego z żadnym z nich – prawdziwym, wiernym najlepszym przyjacielem. Jak Shirley i Laura, które noszą takie same wstążki we włosach w każdy piątek, albo Denny i Ira, które nie dzielą się z nikim innym swoimi szklanymi kulkami. Paczka z dwóch.

 _Steve i Bucky_ , myśli sobie, sprawdzając jak to brzmi.

„Do czego tak się szczerzysz?” Bucky mamrocze ospale. Zwinął się w kłębek na swoim łóżku, patrząc strofująco na Steve’a, światło księżyca rozświetla jego rozczochrane ciemne włosy.

„Do niczego” odpowiada nieśmiało Steve. Bucky może być _jego_ najlepszym przyjacielem, ale nie jest do końca pewien czy to działa w obie strony. Ostatecznie, Steve może nie mieć żadnych innych opcji, ale Bucky ma za to całą klasę pełną chłopców, którzy zawsze wybierają go pierwszego do drużyny i proszą o pomoc w tabliczce mnożenia. Taki po prostu jest Bucky.

Bucky wierci się w łóżku, by w końcu na nim usiąść. „No dalej, powiedz mi.”

„Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, prawda?” napomyka Steve. Cieszy się, że jest ciemno, ponieważ na jego policzki napływa jasnoczerwony rumieniec.

Bucky nie odzywa się przez moment, więc Steve odważa się na niego zerknąć. Ledwo rozpoznaje zaskoczenie jakie maluje się na jego twarzy, zanim Bucky posyła mu wielki i szeroki uśmiech.

„Pewnie, Rogers” mówi. Jego ojciec woła ludzi po nazwisku, a Bucky myśli, że to dodaje mu trochę dorosłości. „Pewnie, że jesteśmy”

Uśmiechają się do siebie głupio, zanim Bucky z powrotem kładzie głowę na poduszkę i mówi „Dobranoc”. Klatka piersiowa Steve’a zawsze wydawała się zbyt mała i zbyt ciasna, jakby jego płuca kończyły się tuż poniżej obojczyka, jednak przez ułamek sekundy czuje, jak wszystko w nim zaczyna się rozluźniać.

„Dobranoc, Bucky” szepcze w ciemność.

***

Steve ma szesnaście lat i wciąż nic, nawet odrobinę, nie zwiastuje o tym, że wkrótce doświadczy jakiegoś nagłego skoku wzrostu, więc pozostaje mu czytać grecką mitologię. Lubi klasycznych herosów, Herkules, Jazon i Perseusz, wszyscy nieustępliwi, silni, nie bojący się śmierci w imię wszystkiego, co warte walki.

„Boże, znowu?” mówi Bucky prawie z mieszkania Steve’a. Pochyla się nad ramą okna, wyglądając bardziej ostro niż zwykły nastolatek miałby do tego prawo, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach. „Twoja mama mnie wpuściła.”

Wspina się przez otwarte okno ze schodów pożarowych i ześlizguje na ceglaną ścianę obok Steve’a. „Znudzą ci się kiedyś te książki?”

 „To klasyki nie bez powodu, Buck” powtarza Steve tysięczny raz. „Są naprawdę dobre.”

„Za mało zdjęć” mówi Bucky, co jest kompletną bzdurą – Bucky jest prymusem w klasie, zawsze był. Opiera się o ramię Steve’a, przemierza oczami stronę. „A to co?”

„Mit o Ikarze”. Steve przewraca kartki na ilustrację z początku książki. To rysunek Ikara, jego skrzydła rozpływają się za ramionami, gdy spada w kierunku wzburzonego morza. Steve szturcha ramię Bucky’ego, uśmiechając się do niego. „Powinieneś to przeczytać, jest o opieraniu się pokusie. Obaj wiemy, że potrzebujesz w tym trochę praktyki.”

Bucky unosi brew i mimo nieznośnego sierpniowego gorąca, pochyla się nad Stevem. „Jaki jest sens w oporze?” uśmiecha się szeroko, kiedy twarz Steve’a wykrzywia się w niezrozumieniu. „Powiedz mi, dobra? Jestem tak znudzony, że łyknę cokolwiek.”

 „Historia powiada o ojcu i synu, próbującym uciec z miejsca zwanym Kretą” zaczyna Steve. „Ojciec jest genialnym wynalazcą, więc konstruuje im obu parę skrzydeł, aby mogli stamtąd odlecieć. Jedynie mówi Ikarowi, aby trzymał się z dala od słońca i morza, bo wosk na skrzydłach stopi się, a on spadnie.” Przewraca strony na kolejną ilustrację przedstawiającą Ikara szybującego z rozłożonymi ramionami i zachwytem na twarzy. „Ale spójrz, Ikar jest zbyt podekscytowany, prawda? A jego ojciec mówi mu, aby się uspokoił i leciał prosto, ale dla Ikara –” przerywa, starając się znaleźć właściwie słowa. Nie jest świadomy, że Bucky przygląda mu się cicho nasłuchując.

„Dla Ikara” mówi Steve, “Słońce jest tak piękną rzeczą, że nie może się powstrzymać przed podleceniem bliżej, nawet jeśli to niebezpieczne. Więc wosk na jego skrzydłach się topi, a on spada do morza i tonie.”

 „Pomówmy o szczęśliwym zakończeniu” mówi Bucky, na co Steve parska śmiechem, jednak Buck ma najdziwniejszy wyraz twarzy, który zapewne potrafi przyjąć. Łzawy, tak jakby, gdyby było na niego jakieś określenie.

“Oto trochę greki dla ciebie” Steve wzrusza ramionami. „Chyba nawet wiemy, co czuje Ikar.”

Bucky spogląda na niego przenikliwie, jego wyraz twarzy wciąż trudno rozgryźć. „Serio?”

“Ta.” Steve mruży oczy na światło, które okrywa ich ramiona, próbując przezwyciężyć upał. „Czuję, jakbyśmy mieli się tu roztopić.”

“Cóż, da się coś z tym zrobić” mówi Bucky. „Idziemy na lody?”

“Pewnie” odpowiada Steve i pozwala Bucky’emu postawić się na nogi. Śmieje się lekko, kiedy potyka się i wpada na klatkę piersiową swojego przyjaciela. Gdy odzyskuje równowagę, Bucky tylko mu się przygląda, niemal z żalem w oczach. Uśmiech natychmiast schodzi mu z twarzy. „Co?”

“Nic” mamrocze Bucky, a następnie wychodzi przez okno bez słowa.

***

“Pewnie już go miałeś, co?” mówi Steve kpiarsko, zmywając krew z łuku brwiowego Bucka. Przemywa ranę kawałkiem materiału, ignorując grymas bólu na jego twarzy.

Mają po osiemnaście lat. Bucky siedzi w wannie Steve’a, gdy ten klęczy obok. Jego twarz i kostki są posiniaczone i zakrwawione. To nie powinno się zdarzyć, to nie powinno tak wyglądać.

Bucky unosi lekko jedno ramie, starając się zachować zimną krew. „Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie ich aż trzech.”

“Nie powinno nawet być jednego, Buck.” Steve pozbywa się resztek krwi z jego podbitego oka i przenosi się na kostki. Jest zły, jednak delikatnie trzyma dłonie Bucky’ego, bo wie z własnego doświadczenia, jak bardzo potrafią piec.

Bucky cicho wzdycha, po czym Steve przestaje, czując nieznośne ukłucie winy. „Nie zraniłem cię, prawda?”

“Nie” odpowiada Buck, po czym odwraca wzrok. “Ja – dzięki.”

Steve odrobinę się uspokaja. “Tylko wykonuję swoją pracę.” Kiedy Bucky wciąż trzyma swój wzrok z dala od niego, odważa się dotknąć jego twarzy. Jednak Buck wzdryga się w tym samym momencie, w którym palce Steve’a muskają jego skórę.

“Hej, spójrz na mnie” mówi powoli. „No dalej, ty wielki kretynie. Chcę się tylko upewnić, że nic ci nie jest.”

Powoli, układając usta, Bucky spotyka jego wzrok. „Jestem cały, Steve.”

“Oto co masz z flirtowania ze zbyt dużą ilością dziewczyn” droczy się Steve, przemierzając myjką po opuchniętych kostkach Bucka. „Okazało się, że parę z nich już kogoś ma.”

Bucky posyła mu absurdalne, wręcz teatralne zmrużenie oczu. „Nie jestem zainteresowany byciem niczyim chłopakiem.”

“Nawet mi _nie_ mów” jęczy Steve. „Słyszałem już wystarczająco dużo historii od gości ze szkoły. Ty i te twoje łowy.”

“Co poradzę, że jestem taki przystojny, Rogers.”

“A jaki skromny” mówi Steve.

Bucky tylko głupawo się uśmiecha.

***

Pierwszy raz, kiedy Steve _na serio_ prawie umiera, zdarza się w środku zimy, kiedy ma dwadzieścia jeden lat i jest w drodze do domu Bucky’ego. Jego matka zmarła miesiąc temu, a  spędzanie czasu we własnym mieszkaniu już nigdy więcej nie sprawia mu przyjemności. Jest zbyt puste, a jednocześnie zbyt wypełnione nią; Steve widzi swoją matkę przy zlewie, przy stole, czuje zapach jej zupy siedząc na kanapie.

Myśli sobie, że szczęściem było nie pamiętanie zbyt wielu rzeczy o swoim ojcu.

Więc Brooklyn jest spowity mrozem, rynny zakopane w brudnym śniegu, ulice zakorkowane ludźmi śpieszącymi się do pracy. Malowanie jest dobre dla Steve’a, ponieważ nie wymaga pracy fizycznej, a prace wychodzące spod jego rąk zawsze są wykonane starannie i porządnie. Jedyną złą rzeczą w tym wszystkim jest to, że został wysłany dosłownie na drugi koniec miasta, a teraz nie może złapać oddechu.

Stara się przekonać swój mózg, aby zaczął z nim współpracować, skupiając się tylko na jednej rzeczy jednocześnie. Czuje przeszywające go zimno, jakby zaciśniętą pięść na jego sercu, wypełniający go chłód z każdym zgrzytliwym oddechem.

Steve wie, że jest źle, prawdopodobnie nawet bardzo źle. Jednak nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak bardzo, póki wraz z kolejnym krokiem naprzód jego nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa.

Kołysze się na nogach, starając się przezwyciężyć mrok, który nadchodzi wraz z utratą przytomności. Jego pole widzenia zwęża się w malutki tunel, łapczywie stara się złapać oddech. Jego płuca spowija ból, wtedy zaczyna kaszleć w drżących odstępach. Jego gardło nieznośnie piecze, a on wyczuwa smak krwi na języku. _Mój Boże_ , myśli.

Słyszy w oddali swoje imię i zbiera w sobie całą pozostałą siłę, aby spojrzeć w górę, nawet jeśli jest półprzytomny. Świat wiruje, jednak Steve wszędzie rozpoznałby kształt Bucka.

“Bucky –“ próbuje powiedzieć, jednak jedyne, co jest w stanie zrobić to zakrztusić się krwią.

“Steve?” mówi Bucky, brzmiąc na przerażonego. „Hej, Stevie, wszystko –?” dźwięk kroków szybko się zbliża, jak gdyby Bucky biegł.

 _Poślizgnie się na lodzie i skręci kark_ , te słowa przepływają przez zamglone myśli Steve’a. Lecz wtedy czuje jak zapada się bokiem w śnieg, jego powieki trzepotliwie się zamykają i nie pamięta niczego, co wydarza się potem.

***

Gdy otwiera oczy, księżyc jest ogromny i rozświetla wnętrze pokoju Bucka. Przez moment myśli, że znów jest dzieckiem, śpiącym na podłodze przyjaciela.

Wtedy próbuje zaczerpnąć oddech i słyszy zgrzyt własnych płuc. Przypomina sobie.

“Halo?” skrzeczy. Pomiędzy jego stopami pojawia się szelest, a wraz z nim pochylająca się nad Stevem, blada niczym duch sylwetka Bucky’ego.

“Witaj znów w świecie żywych, kolego” mówi Bucky, próbując brzmieć nieformalnie, lecz Steve wyczuwa strach w jego głosie. „Jak się czujesz?”

“Fantastycznie” odpowiada. “Daj mi się podnieść, przebiegnę parę mil.”

Bucky wydobywa z siebie zduszony śmiech i przeczesuje ręką oklapnięte i nieumyte włosy. „Przestraszyłeś mnie w cholerę, wiesz? To znaczy, byłeś wcześniej chory, ale…”

“To nic” szepcze Steve, poszukując palcami lewej dłoni Bucka. Chwyta jego palce tak ciasno, jak tylko może. „Jestem cały.”

“Ledwo”

 “Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?”

“Cztery dni, Steve” mówi Bucky, jego głos łamie się, gdy wypowiada imię przyjaciela – jednak to nie może być prawdziwe, ponieważ Bucky nigdy nie płacze. „Cztery dni, Boże. Widziałem jak zemdlałeś, po prostu wpadłeś w ten śnieg i przez sekundę pomyślałem –” przerywa, kręcąc głową. „To się pojawiło tak nagle i trwało przez ten cały czas. Lekarz powiedział, że nie może nic zrobić, póki gorączka sama nie zniknie.”

Steve zamyka oczy. “Widocznie miałem szczęście.”

“Raczej jesteś zbyt uparty, by się poddać.”

“Brzmisz na zmęczonego, Buck” mruczy Steve, jego oczy są wciąż zamknięte. Czuje się taki ciężki, a łóżko Bucky’ego jest takie miękkie. „Powinieneś się trochę przespać, nie martw się o mnie…”

“Jezu Chryste” mówi Bucky chrapliwie, a wtedy odgarnia wolną ręką spocone włosy Steve’a z jego czoła. Steve buczy i pochyla się ku dotykowi tak bardzo, jak tylko może. Uśmiecha się lekko, nawet gdy z powrotem wślizguje się w mrok. Czuje ciepły, drżący oddech Bucka na swojej twarzy.

Chwilę później zasypia, jednak zanim to się stanie czuje lekki dotyk ust przyjaciela na swoim czole.

***

Kiedy Steve budzi się na dobre, jego umysł jest jasny, a gorączka zbita. Matka Bucky’ego przynosi mu wodnistą zupę i zaczyna opowiadać, jak bardzo Bucky odmawiał opuszczenia jego boku, póki nie był całkowicie pewny, że Steve z tego wyjdzie.

Steve uśmiecha się, a jego policzki zalewa rumieniec. Wie, że będzie wdzięczny przyjacielowi przez co najmniej cały kolejny rok. To cud, że Bucky nie stracił pracy, siedząc przy nim przez cały tydzień, za to Steve na pewno musiał pożegnać się ze swoją. W pewnym momencie spostrzega, że jego przyjaciel gdzieś zniknął.

Właściwie, mijają kolejne trzy dni, w których Steve ledwo go widzi, aż w końcu uświadamia sobie, że ten najzwyczajniej go unika. Wraca do domu po zachodzie słońca, w pośpiechu je obiad, pyta jak Steve się czuje, a potem zwija się na kanapie i śpi, nie ważne ile razy Steve mógłby go błagać, żeby z powrotem zajął swoje łóżko. Nie siedzi przy nim, a na pytanie jak minął mu dzień, odpowiada jednym słowem.

Steve czuje się jak samolubny idiota, ze względu na swój stan zdrowia, jednak nie wiele może na to poradzić. Dlatego gdy w końcu jest na tyle silny, by stanąć z powrotem na nogi, siedzi w wilgotnej i zapleśniałej sieni, na zewnątrz mieszkania Barnesa i czeka, aż ten wróci do domu.

Musiał zasnąć – jakby w ogóle nie spał przez cały ostatni tydzień – ponieważ budzi go głos Bucky’ego mówiący „Steve?” w tym samym zmartwionym tonie, którego używa gdy ten dostaje ataku astmy lub zostaje przykuty do łóżka z powodu grypy.

“Nic mi nie jest, tylko na ciebie czekam” zapewnia Steve, a wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego się uspokaja. Wzdycha i osuwa się na podłogę, naprzeciwko przyjaciela.

“No więc, dawaj” mówi, machając dłonią w powietrzu.

Steve marszczy brwi. “Czemu mnie unikasz?”

“Nie unikam” odpowiada Bucky natychmiast. Steve tylko rzuca mu zimne spojrzenie, a ten zaczyna się wiercić, wykrzywiając usta w nadąsaną minę. Zawsze tak robi. „Okej, dobra, przestań tak na mnie patrzyć. Wyglądasz jak moja matka.”

Steve wykrzywia swoją twarz jeszcze bardziej, imitując zgorzkniałą minę Pani Barnes, mówiącą _jestem wami zawiedziona, chłopcy_. Bucky sapie w irytacji i opiera się tyłem głowy o mór.

“Ja po prostu” zaczyna, spoglądając uporczywie na swoje kolana. „Po prostu. Mówiłem ci, Stevie, na serio mnie wystraszyłeś.”

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, na które próbował się przygotować – najgorszą był fakt, że Bucky wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, że już dłużej nie potrzebuje chorowitego Steve’a Rogersa, który za każdym razem ciągnie go w dół – ta nie była jedną z nich.

“Przepraszam?” próbuje, nie wiedząc co zrobić.

“Nie, Chryste, nie przepraszaj” mówi Bucky. „To – potrzebowałem trochę czasu, żeby, uh, przemyśleć pewne sprawy. To wszystko”

“Przemyśleć jakie sprawy?”

Bucky kręci głową i uśmiecha się szeroko do Steve’a, na jego twarzy maluje się ledwo widoczny smutek, którego Steve nigdy wcześniej nie widział. „To, przyjacielu – to tajemnica.”

Wstaje zanim Steve zdąży zaprotestować  i jak zwykle pomaga mu wstać. Prowadzi go do mieszkania i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Przez resztę wieczoru, Steve stara się jak może, żeby rozśmieszyć Bucka. Czuje dziwną desperację, która szarpie się w jego brzuchu, ostre pragnienie, aby wymazać każdy ślad smutku z jego twarzy. Dlatego żartuje ze swojego gotowania, opowiada historyjki typu _„pamiętasz kiedy?”_ z okresu ich dzieciństwa, aż Bucky zwija się nad kuchenną ladą, jego ramiona trzęsą się w niemym śmiechu, a Steve znów może zacząć oddychać.

 ***

Matka Bucky’ego umiera rok później, a oni są zdani na siebie. Wynajmują ciasne, brudne mieszkanie, najtańsze jakie mogli znaleźć oraz pracują tyle, ile się da, żeby tylko mieć dach nad głową.

Kiedy tylko zostaje im trochę pieniędzy po spłacie rachunków, Bucky znajduje sobie partnerkę i zabiera ją do knajpy, albo na nocną potańcówkę. Zawsze zaprasza Steve’a, żeby poszedł razem z nim, jednak ten rzadko kiedy się zgadza.

Dziewczyny nie mają ochoty całować takiego chuderlaka, jakim jest Steve. Nie kiedy Bucky stoi tuż obok, wysoki, silny i czarujący, z tymi połyskującymi oczami i dzikim, beztroskim uśmiechem.

Steve wcale ich za to nie wini.

***

Kiedy mają dwadzieścia pięć lat, Steve wraca później do domu i znajduje Bucka opartego o kuchenny stół z pełną szklanką whisky przed sobą. Patrząc na wpół pustą butelkę, nie jest to jego pierwsza szklanka.

“Jezu, Buck” woła Steve, zabierając mu butelkę i wylewając resztę trunku ze szklanki do zlewu. Barnes nawet nie podnosi wzroku. „Bucky, co w ciebie wstąpiło?”

Bucky wskazuje niejasno na kawałek papieru leżący na stole, a serce Steve’a zamiera. Wie, co to jest, nawet zanim zauważa gruby, czarny stempel: 1A.

“Dostałeś się” mówi, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu. „Hej, to świetnie. Będziesz walczył w imię dobra.”

Bucky parska, cały niechlujny i pijany. „Racja. Przecież właśnie tam jestem potrzebny.”

Steve odsuwa krzesło i siada na przeciwko Bucka przy stole, ich kolana się dotykają. „No już, Bucky. Jestem twardszy niż wyglądam, umiem o siebie zadbać.” Przerywa, studiując jego profil w niewyraźnym świetle, jego prosty nos i pochylone usta. „Poza tym, będę tam zanim się zdążysz dowiedzieć.”

“Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem” Bucky mówi powoli, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Pachnie jak mieszanka potu, whisky i morskiej soli, którą może rozpryskało na jego ubraniach, i która przywarła tam już na zawsze. „Jak chcesz się tam dostać.”

“Przyda im się każda pomoc” mówi Steve.

“Nie zrozum mnie źle” mamrocze Buck “ale Bóg mi świadkiem, mam nadzieję, że ci się nie uda.”

Steve odsuwa się urażony, lecz Bucky dosięga do tyłu jego szyi i przyciąga go do siebie, i przez nierealny, krótkotrwały moment, Steve myśli, że Bucky go pocałuje, jednak on tylko przyciska ich czoła do siebie, zamykając oczy.

 “Wybacz” mówi cicho. “Przepraszam, Steve. Mam dziś trochę najebane w głowie, to wszystko.”

“To nic takiego” odpowiada Steve. „Będziesz teraz dostawał rozkazy każdego dnia, racja? Znajdźmy ci fajną dziewczynę, zabierzesz ją na tańce, co o tym sądzisz? Może nawet będzie ci wysyłać listy miłosne.”

Bucky śmieje się, płytko i ordynarnie, jego gorący oddech napływa na usta Steve’a. Odrywa się i wyprostowuje, usta ma wciąż rozciągnięte w uśmiechu. „Jesteś czymś innym, Rogers, wiesz?”

“Cóż, zważając na to, że mówisz mi to od jakiś dziesięciu lat, myślę że musiałbym być idiotą, żeby tego nie zauważyć” mówi Steve, podnosząc się z krzesła. „Dalej, kretynie, musimy wlać w ciebie trochę kawy. Jutro będziesz nieżywy.”

“Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił” Bucky przeciąga słowa, gdy Steve w odpowiedzi uderza go lekko w ramię.

***

Następnego dnia Steve męczy się taszcząc skrzynie z ziemniakami, kiedy przypadkiem podsłuchuje dwie kobiety rozmawiające o swojej sąsiadce, która właśnie otrzymała list z kondolencjami po synu.

Tej nocy śni o listach z kondolencjami i Buckym leżącym w trumnie. Budzi się próbując złapać dech, jego serce pęka w szwach, a ponowne zaśnięcie zajmuje mu dwie godziny.

***

Idą na fatalną (dla Steve’a, nie Bucky’ego) podwójną randkę, w przed dzień wyjazdu Bucka. Ten przytula Steve’a i nazywa go debilem, a on odreagowuje strach i żartuje razem z nim. Wtedy Bucky znika w tłumie.

Do zobaczenia w krótce, przyjacielu, Steve myśli uporczywie, jakby miało to spowodować, że jego słowa staną się prawdą.

***

Agentka Peggy Carter jest piękna i twarda jak cholera, a Steve odrobinę się w niej zakochuje, w momencie, w którym widzi jej bezwstydne uderzenie.

***

Steve ma dwadzieścia pięć lat, jest o stopę wyższy i o sto pięćdziesiąt funtów cięższy niż był pół roku temu. A Bucky nie jest martwy, nie może być martwy, nie ma pozwolenia na bycie martwym.

Steve walczy ze Schmidtem i kwaterą główną – Boże, to więzienie, więzienie uzbrojone w wielgachne czołgi i strażników porozstawianych co dwa metry, i izolatkę, jeśli ufać jednemu z angielskich żołnierzy z wąsem – Zoli, i wie że niemożliwe jest, aby dostał w tym momencie ataku astmy, ale wciąż czuje jakby jego klatka piersiowa miała zaraz eksplodować.

 _Pułkownik Phillips nie był pewny_ , przypomina sobie w kółko. _James to pospolite imię, Barnes to pospolite nazwisko. Nie był pewny_.

Spiera się ze samym sobą czy iść za Zolą, który dziwnie przypomina mu Prosiaka Porky, jednak wciąż jest cholernie niebezpieczny i właśnie próbuje uciec, kiedy Steve słyszy delikatnie mówiący głos.

“Sierżant…32557…”

Serce Steve’a unosi mu się do gardła. Zna ten głos, znał go całe życie, zna każdą istniejąca wersję tego głosu, aż do kości.

Uwalnia Bucky’ego, który został przywiązany do stołu (Bucky uśmiecha się, kiedy wypowiada imię Steve’a, a wtedy powtarza je nie mogąc uwierzyć w jego prawdziwość) i pomaga mu się podnieść. Steve wie, że dopiero później zda sobie sprawę, co dokładnie robiono Buckowi i może też potem odrobinę się załamie, jednak teraz musi ich stąd wydostać.

Więc tak właśnie robi.

Biegną tak szybko, jak tylko mogą, budynki eksplodują w gigantycznych kulach ognia zaraz za nimi. Bucky ciężko kuśtyka, ledwo trzymając się na nogach, a Steve jedną ręką owiniętą wokół jego ramion stara się go podtrzymać. Kierują się w stronę linii drzew, w stronę ciemności i chłodu, spowijającej wszystko mgły.

Steve miał dość ciepła i żaru w ciągu całego życia po tamtym skoku.

W momencie, w którym udaje im się dotrzeć do drzew, Bucky mówi “Czekaj, czekaj.”

 “Co jest?” Steve pyta przeraźliwie. Przemierza wzrokiem ciało Bucky’ego i zaczyna ostrożnie gładzić je ręką, szukając jakiś poważnych ran, które mógł przeoczyć.

Bucky próbuje złapać oddech, jest pokryty brudem, potem i popiołem, jego oczy są odurzone. Steve nigdy nie był tak nieopisanie wdzięczny widząc inną osobę w całym swoim życiu.

“Nie, nie, Steve, wszystko w porządku” rzuca Bucky, mrugając gdy widzi dłonie Steve’a. „To tylko –” przechyla się do tyłu, rzucając spojrzenie na twarz przyjaciela, mierząc go wzdłuż i wszerz. „Boże, Stevie, patrzcie państwo. Wreszcie masz ciało, które odpowiada twojej głupocie, co?”

Coś napełnia klatkę piersiową Steve’a i sprawia, że dławi się śmiechem. „Jestem tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że żyjesz, Buck. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo.”

“Chyba jednak mam” mówi Bucky. Posyła Steve’owi mały uśmiech, jednak ten nie do końca jest w stanie dosięgnąć jego oczu. „Hej, chodź no tu.”

Steve wciąż trzyma jedną rękę na barkach Bucky’ego, więc wystarczy, że zrobi krok, a Bucky znajduje się cały w jego ramionach. Przez chwilę to dziwne uczucie – każdym poprzednim razem, gdy się przytulali, Steve był o wiele mniejszy – lecz wtedy Bucky wydobywa z siebie cichy pomruk i chowa swoją twarz w zgięciu szyi Steve’a, zaciskając palce na plecach munduru Kapitana Ameryki.

Steve trzyma Bucka blisko siebie, właśnie tu, na skraju ciemnego i zimnego lasu, w głębi linii wroga, baza Hydry płonie tylko kilka metrów dalej.

Przez moment wszystko wydaje się być w porządku.

Jednak to nie trwa długo.

***

“No więc” zaczyna Bucky jednej nocy, w kilka tygodni po założeniu Wyjących Komandosów, leżąc w swoim śpiworze w namiocie. „Agentka Carter.”

Steve rumieni się i odwraca wzrok, próbując się nie uśmiechać. „Ta, co z nią?”

“Jest okropnie piękna” mówi Bucky lekkim i dokuczliwym głosem. „I odnoszę wrażenie, że nie potrzebuje nikogo, kto nadstawiłby za nią karku.”

“Ma mocny prawy sierpowy” dopowiada Steve od niechcenia. Układa się w swoim śpiworze i spogląda na Bucky’ego, który skupia się na starannym wyprostowywaniu wszelkich zagnieceń na swoim podkoszulku. „Jest jakiś powód, dla którego jesteś taki ciekaw?”

“Kochasz ją?” pyta Bucky. Schludnie składa podkoszulek i wkłada go do swojego plecaka.

“Nie wiem” odpowiada szczerze Steve. Unosi wzrok, żeby napotkać na spojrzenie Bucka, czując dziwną niepewność, jakby był szkolnym knypkiem szepczącym o najśliczniejszej dziewczynie w klasie. „Nie wydaje mi się, żebym znał ją na tyle dobrze, aby prawdziwie ją kochać.” Przerywa. „Ale Bucky, myślę że mógłbym. Po tym jak to wszystko się skończy, wiesz. Myślę, że mógłbym ją poślubić.”

Bucky przytakuje.

“Lubisz ją, prawda?” pyta Steve, nagle zestresowany. „Musisz ją polubić, Buck, nie mogę ubiegać się o damę, której nie znosisz –”

“Spokojnie, Rogers” śmieje się Bucky. „Agentka Carter jest wyjątkowa. A kiedy poprosisz ją o rękę, gdy to wszystko się skończy, będzie szalona jeśli odmówi.”

Steve uśmiecha się do niego, czując się lżej niż przez te wszystkie tygodnie. Bucky mruga parę razy, po czym odwzajemnia uśmiech, wyglądając prawie jak jego dawne ja, zanim dostał się do laboratorium Zoli, zanim był torturowany, o czym Steve nie może myśleć bez dławienia się własnym gniewem.

“Tylko pomyśl” zaczyna Bucky “pewnego dnia będziesz żył sobie z Peggy Rogers, gromadką blondwłosych dzieci biegających dookoła, chwalących się całej klasie, że ich tatą jest sam Kapitan Ameryka…”

“A, zamknij się” odpowiada Steve, wciąż się uśmiechając. „Poza tym, ty będziesz zaraz za drzwiami obok ze swoją własną śliczną żoną i dziećmi.”

 “Cholerna racja” mówi Bucky. “Zresztą, jestem wyczerpany. Dobranoc, wielkoludzie.”

“Dobranoc, James” odpowiada Steve, bo Bucky dobrze wie, że uważa ksywkę _wielkolud_ za kompletnie żenującą. Jednak Bucky tylko obraca się na drugi bok, twarzą do ściany namiotu i nie mówi nic więcej.

***

Tydzień później dostają cynk o pociągu, który wiezie Zolę do Monachium.

“Wskoczyć do jadącego pociągu” mówi Bucky z niedowierzaniem. Poza nim, Gabe załamuje się nad swoją puszką fasoli. Wyjący Komandosi podnieśli sobie wysoko poprzeczkę, podbudowani tuzinem udanych misji.

“Na to wygląda” odpowiada Steve.

Bucky kręci głową. “Wykończysz mnie, Rogers.”

***

Steve ma dwadzieścia pięć lat i już wie, że nie dożyje dwudziestych szóstych urodzin.

Kieruje samolot w dół, nurkując w kierunku lodowatego oceanu, słysząc głos Peggy w swoim uchu.

Uderzenie rzuca go na ścianę. Woda wdziera się do kabiny pilota, a on idzie na dno.

Jego drugą ostatnią myślą, jest to, że cieszy się, że wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, bo jest tak samolubny i nie chce kolejnej chwili, w której mógłby opłakiwać życie, którego nigdy nie będzie miał. Życie, którego oni razem nie będą mieli.

Jego ostatnią myślą są ciemne włosy i mocny prawy sierpowy, i wie że to nie w porządku, jednak osoba, o której myśli, gdy tonie gdzieś głęboko, głęboko, głęboko, nie nosi czerwonej szminki.


	2. Meant to Drown

***

później

***

Kiedy maska Zimowego Żołnierza uderza o beton, a on ukazuje swoją twarz, Steve myśli, że w całym swoim życiu nie zrobił nic tak dobrego, by zasłużyć na tę chwilę.

Kiedy Zimowy Żołnierz pyta “Kim, do cholery, jest Bucky?”, Steve myśli, że ma definitywnie dość tych okropnych rzeczy.

***

Jest 2013 rok, Steve ma zarówno dwadzieścia sześć, jak i dziewięćdziesiąt pięć lat, a naprzeciwko niego w Helicarrierze stoi Bucky. Bucky, który budował z nim domki z poduszek, kiedy mieli po dziewięć lat, który przepędzał największego osiłka w szkole, gdy mieli jedenaście lat, który dzielił się z nim skradzionym bimbrem, kiedy mieli czternaście lat, który pokonał Jacka McGinnisa, gdy mieli piętnaście lat, który opowiedział Steve’owi o podglądaniu Patty Akers, kiedy mieli szesnaście lat, który zmywał krew z jego kostek i podbitego oka, gdy mieli osiemnaście, tak cholernie delikatnie, który poszedł na pogrzeb jego matki i dał mu dach nad głową, który zawsze przekonywał go do pójścia do szkoły artystycznej, który go upijał, który śmiał się z jego żartów, który zszywał jego rany, który walczył z niezliczoną ilością dręczycieli, który zasypiał obok niego w ciemności na Brooklynie i w tuzinach obozów w całej Europie, który pozwalał mu spać w swoim łóżku, gdy był chory, opuszczał pracę póki Steve nie poczuł się lepiej, przytulał go i głaskał jego twarz, obejmował go jednym ramieniem, uśmiechał się do niego tysiące razy i na tysiące różnych sposobów, trzymał się go w tym zamglonym lesie we Włoszech, jakby był jedyną rzeczą, której mógł się chwycić, i Steve nie może z nim walczyć. Wolałby umrzeć.

Pozwala swojej tarczy spaść do Potomaku i nie przeszkadza sobie samemu spaść zaraz potem.

Steve myśli, że zostało mu przeznaczone, by utonąć.

***

Doprawdy nie spodziewał się, że w ogóle się obudzi, jednak jak już zrobił to parę razy wcześniej, tym razem też.

“Z twojej lewej” mówi chrapliwie, Marvin Gaye leci w tle. Sam spogląda na niego, a na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech.

***

Poszukują Bucky’ego od trzech miesięcy, sprawdzając każdy zaułek wschodniej Europy. Steve dzwoni do Natashy od czasu do czasu, a ona odbiera telefon za jakimś trzecim razem, jednak Steve wie, że nic jej nie jest – po prostu próbuje zgadnąć kto będzie następny.

W pierwszym tygodniu, Steve czyta akta Zimowego Żołnierza od deski do deski i próbuje się nie pochorować. W zamian robi pięścią dziurę na wylot w jednej ze ścian opuszczonego budynku, co dzieje się akurat gdy Sam wchodzi do środka, z dwoma kawami w dłoniach.

“Dobrze, że pracujemy nad tym w zdrowy sposób” komentuje.

Steve wzrusza ramionami. “Uderzyłem w nieżywy przedmiot.”

“Och, mój błąd. Jesteś filarem stabilności emocjonalnej” mówi Sam, po czym podaje mu jedną z kaw I wskakuje do samochodu. Najwyraźniej Bucky niedawno był widziany na peryferiach Wołgogradu, więc tam się kierują.

Nie ważne jak długo będzie żył, Steve wie, że nigdy nie przestanie być winny Samowi.

Hojnie dziękuje Samowi każdego dnia, póki ten robiąc słodkie oczka nie rozkaże mu przestać, albo kopnie go prosto w wyrzeźbione pośladki wolności.

Steve się zamyka i jadą do Wołgogradu.

Nie znajdują niczego.

***

Więc mijają trzy miesiące i od kiedy jest jasne, że nie będą w stanie znaleźć Bucky’ego, póki on sam nie będzie chciał zostać znalezionym, kierują się w stronę domu. Steve proponuje podwiezienie Sama pod jego mieszkanie, jednak ten odpowiada z wytchnieniem, że nie zostawi go samego przez kilka pierwszych nocy, bo Steve był znany z przejawiania powiązanych z Buckym skłonności samobójczych.

Steve protestuje przez jakieś dziesięć sekund zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sam za cholerę mu nie odpuści, więc tylko wzdycha i zaraz jadą razem do mieszkania (nowego, od czasu incydentu z Furym) Steve’a.

Steve otwiera zamki w drzwiach, wchodzi do środka mieszkania i zamiera. Sam, który pisał z kimś (prawdopodobnie z Natashą) przez całą drogę na górę, idzie tuż za nim.

“Dzięki za ostrzeżenie” woła Sam. „Moim hobby jest wchodzenie w ceglane ściany”. Marszczy brwi, kiedy Steve nie odpowiada. „Co?”

Niezdolny do wydania z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, Steve tylko przesuwa się na bok, aby Sam mógł to zobaczyć na własne oczy.

Bucky siedzi przy kuchennym stole z rękami złożonymi przed sobą. Steve może tylko zauważyć błysk jego metalowych palców.

“Bucky?” mówi niepewnie, próbując przełknąć rosnącą w nim żywą i wyraźną nadzieję. Ledwo rozpoznał pomruk Sama „Żartujesz sobie? Trzy _miesiące_ , gościu” zza jego pleców.

Bucky się nie porusza, nie patrzy na niego. Jest ciemno, a jedyne światło w kuchni wdziera się do środka z lamp ulicznych, mimo to Steve potrafi rozpoznać, że jest zmęczony po jego zgarbionych plecach. Jest nieogolony, jego długie włosy zwisają w brudnych kępkach wokół twarzy.

“Nie jestem nim. Nie jestem Buckym.”

Steve robi mały krok w przód. „Więc kim jesteś?”

“Nie wiem” odpowiada Bucky, a Steve czuje, jak na jego sercu pojawia się małe pęknięcie.

 “To nic takiego” mówi. “Hej, wszystko w porządku. Coś wymyślimy.”

“Steve” mówi Sam zza jego pleców, “Wiem, że przeszkadzam, ale chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że on nie tak dawno próbował cię zabić. Tak było.”

“Nie skrzywdzi mnie” odpowiada Steve, ignorując dźwięki niedowierzania, które wydobywa z siebie Sam, powoli zbliżając się do Bucky’ego, aż w końcu jest tak blisko, że Steve może go dosięgnąć i dotknąć. Bucky wciąż się nie rusza.

Steve odwraca się do Sama, a jego mina musi coś znaczyć, bo Sam mówi „Och”, a potem „ _Och_ ”, a potem „Jezu, mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że _tak_ to wyglądało.”

Steve nie do końca wie, o czym on mówi – Sam definitywnie zna jego historię z Buckym i ile Bucky dla niego znaczy, w ogóle nie powinno to być dla niego niespodzianką – ale to bez znaczenia. Ponieważ Bucky wygląda na śmiertelnie zmęczonego i jakby żył w ciągłym stresie przez długie tygodnie, jednak jest żywy i cały, i siedzi przy stole Steve’a, jak zwykł to robić dawno, dawno temu. Jego metalowa ręka jest ukryta pod nędzną, czarną bluzą, a Steve czuje jak coś ściska się w jego klatce piersiowej.

Wyciąga rękę by położyć ją na jego ludzkim ramieniu, przesuwając ją tak wolno, jakby robił to z przestraszonym zwierzęciem. Bucky wzdryga się odrobinę pod dotykiem, jednak go nie odpycha.

“Jesteś tu bezpieczny” mówi mu Steve stanowczo i idzie pościelić kanapę.

“Szykujesz dla niego dodatkowe łóżko, prawda?” wzdycha Sam. „Widzę, jak to jest.”

Jednak powstrzymuje uśmiech, kiedy to mówi.

***

Przez pierwsze dwie noce, Bucky nie śpi w ogóle. Steve słyszy, jak o czwartej rano krząta się po mieszkaniu, jednak uznaje to za dobry znak – wie, że Bucky mógłby z łatwością wyślizgnąć się z mieszkania nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku, a Steve nie miałby o tym pojęcia, aż do ranka. Fakt, że wydaje z siebie jakieś ludzkie dźwięki, że prawdopodobnie wie o tym, że Steve i Sam nasłuchują każdego jego ruchu, jest dobry. Jest dobrze.

Bucky zamyka się w swoim pokoju na całe dnie, odmawiając kontaktu z nimi.

Sam mówi, że to cud, że nie jest kompletnie obojętny, _więc zbierz się do kupy, Rogers, i pozwól mu się samemu pozbierać. Jeśli odejdzie, to odejdzie._

***

Trzeciej nocy, Bucky śpi przez dwie godziny i budzi się z bolesnym, przypominającym dławienie dźwiękiem, który Steve słyszy przez ścianę dzielącą ich pokoje.

Wysyła wiadomość do Natashy: _Hej, mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku. Wyślij mi pocztówkę stamtąd, gdzie teraz jesteś. W ogóle, Bucky jest obecnie w moim pokoju gościnnym._

 _Czy Sam jest z tobą?_ Odpowiada parę sekund później, wraz z dołączonym zdjęciem, na którym jest ona unosząca jedną brew, usta wygięte w półuśmiech, słońce odbijające się od jej oczu. Steve próbuje przeliczyć strefy czasowe w swojej głowie. Musi się znajdować gdzieś w Europie.

 _Tak_ , odpowiada. _Nie martw się. Nie jestem kompletnie bezbronny._

Jego telefon wibruje minutę później, odrobinę go strasząc – całą swoją uwagę skupia na pokoju Bucka, wytężając słuch by usłyszeć cokolwiek.

Wiadomość Natashy mówi: _To kwestia sporna_ , jednak słowom towarzyszy uśmiechnięta buźka.

Steve spędza niedorzeczną ilość czasu, aby dobrać właściwą emotikonę. Kończy wybierając tę z prostą linią ust, bo jest adekwatnie nierozbawiony, i nikt nie może mu zarzucić, że nie ma smykałki do pisania wiadomości.

Zasypia z telefonem na poduszce, jego całe ciało jest ściśle przyciśnięte do ściany. To najdziwniejsze uczucie, wiedzieć, że Bucky jest zaraz obok, po drugiej stronie, jedynie pół metra dalej, a Steve dokładnie wie, jak uspokoić go po koszmarze (umiejętność, którą obaj wyuczyli sobie po śmierci ich matek), jednak Sam mówi, że nie powinien się do niego zbliżać w środku nocy. Jest zbyt niestabilny, to zbyt niebezpieczne.

 _Przepraszam, Bucky_ , myśli Steve desperacko, zaraz przed tym jak z powrotem zasypia. Słowa rozbrzmiewają echem w jego głowie.

_Tak strasznie cię, kurwa, przepraszam._

***

Tydzień później, Sam stoi nad kuchenką robiąc jajecznicę, kiedy Steve parzy im dwa kubki kawy. Wczesne promienie słońca padają na linoleum, ciepłe i wyraziste.

Kiedy Steve unosi wzrok prawie upuszcza swój ulubiony kubek.

Bucky stoi w wejściu do kuchni, z kamienną twarzą i mięśniami napiętymi jakby był gotowy do walki. Wciąż się nie ogolił ani nie umył swoich włosów, jednak założył dresy i koszulkę z logiem S.H.I.E.L.D, które najwyraźniej zabrał z szafy Steve’a, co jest wielkim krokiem na przód, patrząc na zakrwawiony i zniszczony kostium i porozrywaną czarną bluzę, w której się zjawił.

Steve czeka. Sam wyciąga trzeci talerz z szafki.

Bucky unosi wzrok i mówi “Steve?”

Jego głos jest zachrypnięty z powodu rzadkiego użycia, a on sam wygląda nieufnie jak cholera, jednak wciąż jest to najlepsza rzecz, którą Steve kiedykolwiek usłyszał.

“Tak, Bucky” mówi Steve i tym razem Bucky go nie poprawia. „To ja. Jesteś głodny?”

Bucky przytakuje.

***

Bucky stanowczo odmawia pomocy psychiatrów byłego S.H.I.E.L.D (nawet jeśli wszyscy byli ponownie sprawdzeni przez Fury’ego po upadku S.H.I.E.L.D), po części dlatego, że nie ma zaufania do żadnych większych organizacji, a po części dlatego, że najwyraźniej lubi korzystać ze swojego prawa mówienia „nie” tak często, jak to możliwe.

Wśród innych rzeczy, których Bucky odmawia są: obcięcie włosów (goli się, ale tylko na własnych warunkach), noszenie koszulki “#1 Fan of Iron Man”, którą z grzeczności wysłał mu Tony Stark, jedzenie czegokolwiek, co ma w sobie pomidory (Steve podejrzewa, że to kompletnie przypadkowe, ponieważ Bucky nigdy nie miał problemu z jedzeniem pomidorów), bieganie ze Stevem i Samem (ćwiczy w samotności, w swoim pokoju, przez godziny), i dodawanie syropu klonowego do naleśników.

Niechętnie rozmawia z terapeutą, którego znalazł mu Sam, a w nocy śpi przez jakieś trzy godziny. Czasami budzi się z krzykiem lub zaczyna wymiotować, a Steve uczy się sięgać po swoją tarczę – wyłowioną z Potomaku przez Fury’ego – kiedy tylko drzwi jego sypialni otwierają się w środku nocy, ponieważ już obudził się z metalową ręką Bucky’ego owiniętą na jego gardle więcej niż jeden raz.

Jednak Bucky nigdy nie posuwa się zbyt daleko, zanim jego powieki się rozszerzą, wyrywając się z odurzenia, i zrzuca się w szoku z łóżka Steve’a. Zawsze następnego dnia go unika, jego usta są ściśnięte ze wstydu i nienawiści do samego siebie. Ale nigdy nie odchodzi.

Steve jest niewyobrażalnie wdzięczny za każdą sekundę, w której Bucky wciąż z nim jest. Każdą jedną wolną, bolesną, męczącą sekundę, każdy jeden dzień, w którym Bucky zamyka się w swoim pokoju, każdą jedną noc, w której żaden z nich w ogóle nie śpi, każdy jeden raz, w którym pojawia się Zimowy Żołnierz i pluje na niego po rosyjsku.

Steve wie, jak bardzo jest to chore. Za każdym razem, kiedy myśli o latach, które ich dzielą, o dekadach torturowania i prania mózgu zamkniętych w czaszce Bucka, rzeczy, do których go zmuszano, chce zabić każdego agenta Hydry gołymi rękoma.

Nigdy nie zapomni rzeczy, które wyczytał w aktach Bucky’ego, i nigdy nie wybaczy nikomu, kto miał w tym choć najmniejszy udział.

Ale Boże, odzyskuje Bucka z powrotem, coraz więcej i więcej z każdym mijającym dniem. I nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić, jakie dręczące to jest dla Bucky’ego. Zdaje sobie sprawę, jakie byłoby to o wiele łatwiejsze, gdyby Bucky po prostu odszedł, przestał się starać pamiętać, z powrotem zatonął w odrętwieniu Zimowego Żołnierza, za zawsze.

To chore, to samolubne, a on pójdzie za to do piekła, jednak Steve tak się cieszy, że zdecydował się tego nie robić.

***

Przeprowadzają się do Stark Tower, ze względu za zwiększoną ochronę i towarzystwo pozostałych Avengers – okazuje się, że jeśli walczysz _jeden raz_ z Tonym Starkiem przeciwko kosmitom, buduje dla ciebie całe urządzone piętro w swoim masywnym drapaczu chmur.

Kiedy Steve idzie z tym do Pepper, ta wzdycha i mówi “Pracujemy nad tym. Na teraz, Cap, odbierz to jako komplement.”

Tak więc robi.

***

Steve ma dwadzieścia sześć lat, jest 2014 rok, a wszystko dziwnie i nieprawdopodobnie jest w porządku.

Nikt w tym momencie nie próbuje zawładnąć nad światem, a terapia Bucky’ego idzie całkiem dobrze, w większości. Nie wpada w szał ani smutek, kiedy przypomina sobie różne rzeczy – po prostu zamyka oczy i pozwala swoim wspomnieniom po sobie spłynąć.

Czasami opowiada o nich Steve’owi, kiedy są to wspomnienia dotyczące Brooklynu albo wojny, historie z ich dzieciństwa, kiedy walczyli u swojego boku. W większości jednak nie są, ponieważ Bucky głównie pamięta twarze swoich celów, zapach dymu i krwi, ciemne zaułki i dachy w miastach rozsianych po całym świecie.

Tony również oferuje Samowi budowę jego osobistego piętra, gdyż połączyła ich wspólna miłość do antagonizowania Steve’a pół minuty po tym, jak ich sobie przedstawiono. Sam odrzuca ofertę, informując Tony’ego, że może nie wrócić do stanu w najbliższym czasie, jednak wystarcza mu mieszkanie w zwykłej kwaterze, jak normalny człowiek.

Tony odpowiada “W porządku, twój wybór. I tak już zużyłem wszystkie ptasie dekoracje na Hawkeye’a.”

Sam przewraca oczami. Tony tak czy siak wprogramował go w system ochrony Jarvis’a, więc może ich odwiedzać kiedy tylko chce.

Steve zaczyna myśleć, że Tony musiał być bardzo samotny przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas.

Razem z Buckym zrzucają swoje pudła i torby w salonie – wśród nich jest parę osobistych rzeczy, które zabrały się za jednym razem – i próbują ulokować się w nowym domu. Steve wskakuje na kanapę ze swoim rysownikiem i kubkiem kawy. Bucky kieruje się prosto do swojej nowej sypialni, zamykając za sobą delikatnie drzwi bez słowa.

Steve rysuje nieco rachityczne wyjście pożarowe w nocy, błyszczące pod wielkim, okrągłym księżycem, i walczy ze sobą, by nie dorysować siedzącego na nim Bucka.

***

Kilka tygodni po przeprowadzce, Steve nie śpi i leży na swoim łóżku o drugiej w nocy, kiedy słyszy pukanie do drzwi od sypialni. Wie, że to Bucky, poznał po metalu obijającym się o drewno, kiedy ten zapukał lewą ręką, i w jakiś sposób jest to dla niego ważne. Steve podchodzi do drzwi na bosych stopach i je otwiera.

“Hej” mamrocze Bucky z wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze. Ma na sobie spodnie od piżamy i jedną z koszulek Steve’a, włosy związane w kucyk, i wygląda dziwnie młodo i drobnie w ciemności. „Mogę wejść? Obiecuję, że cię nie uduszę.”

“Pewnie” odpowiada Steve i odsuwa się na bok, żeby go wpuścić.

Bucky siada na skraju łóżka Steve’a. „Nie mogłem spać.”

 “Ani ja.” Steve niezręcznie kręci się wokół łóżka. Nigdy nie wie, ile dać Bucky’emu przestrzeni.

 “Świecisz” mówi Bucky powoli.

Steve męczy swój mózg, żeby znaleźć jakikolwiek kontekst, jednak nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy. „Co?”

“Każde wspomnienie, jakie po tobie ma, z przeszłości” mówi Bucky. Czasami mówi zarówno o Buckym Barnesie, jak i Zimowym Żołnierzu w trzeciej osobie, czego – jak mówi Sam – trzeba się spodziewać. „Każde ostatnie, ty świecisz.”

“Ja – ja nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi” odpowiada Steve.

Bucky wydaje z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk, opierając się łokciami o kolana. „Jesteś w każdym jego wspomnieniu, wiesz” szepcze. „Od kiedy był na tyle duży, by je tworzyć, ty w nich byłeś. Nawet jeśli nie byłeś w pobliżu, nawet jeśli go wywieziono, on wciąż myślał o tobie. Czasami zamartwiał się do szaleństwa.”

 „Zawsze za bardzo się o mnie martwiłeś, Buck” mówi Steve.

“I za każdym razem” Bucky kontynuuje, jakby Steve nic nie powiedział, “masz to – to _światło_ , które z ciebie wypływa, błyszczy na twojej skórze, jakby ktoś skierował największy na świecie reflektor właśnie na ciebie. Tak właśnie cię pamięta, całego w złocie, uśmiechającego się do niego. Za każdym razem.” Unosi wzrok na Steve’a. “Mam cię tyle w swojej głowie, świecącego jak jebane słońce.”

Steve nie ma pojęcia, jak na to odpowiedzieć.

“Zawsze myślał, że na ciebie nie zasługiwał” mówi Bucky. „Nawet gdy byliście dziećmi, wiedział, że jesteś wyjątkowy.”

“Nie jestem wyjątkowy” Steve przedziera się przez ból w swoim gardle.

“Cóż, on na pewno myślał, że jesteś. Jedyny powód, dla którego wciąż żyjesz.”

Steve nie jest pewny, czy Bucky ma na myśli wyłowienie go z Potomaku, czy niezliczoną ilość razy, kiedy uratował go przed i podczas wojny, jednak na końcu nie ma to większego znaczenia. Wynik zawsze pozostaje taki sam.

Klęka przed Buckym, wspierając ręce na jego udach. Steve pozwala swojej głowie opaść na jego kolano i głęboko odetchnąć, napełniając swoje płuca jego zapachem, płynem do prania, szamponem i słoną wonią jego skóry. Pamięta siedzenie w dokładnie takiej pozycji wiele razy w kościele, jego kościste kolana odgniatające się od twardej podłogi.

Steve spogląda na twarz Bucka, ciemność okrywa ich niczym koc. Coś wypełnia go od środka, rozpływając się między żebrami, pewien rodzaj rosnącego ciepła, którego nie do końca potrafi nazwać.

Bucky ostrożnie wyciąga prawą rękę i przeczesuje palcami włosy Steve’a. Steve zamyka oczy, przyciskając głowę do dotyku, a Bucky wypuszcza z siebie drżący oddech.

“No dalej” mówi Steve po kilku długich momentach ciszy. „Chodźmy spać.”

Wspinają się pod kołdrę na łóżku Steve’a, a on sam waha się przez moment, zanim wtula się w Bucky’ego, twarzą w twarz, jak zwykli to robić kiedy ich mieszkanie robiło się zbyt wyziębione podczas zimy. Z wyjątkiem tego, że Bucky jest teraz tym mniejszym.

Przyciska ich czoła do siebie, owija swoją rękę na talii Bucka i zapada w sen.

***

Steve budzi się w pustym łóżku. Jednak kiedy idzie do kuchni, Sam i Natasha robią naleśniki, kiedy Bucky smaży bekon, i Bucky właściwie posyła mu uśmiech, mówiąc „Hej, wielkoludzie, co tak późno?”

“Nie nazywaj mnie tak” mówi Steve odruchowo, nieco się rumieniąc. „Hej, Natasha.”

“Przywiozłam ci pocztówkę z Odessy” odpowiada. „Leży na półce.”

Podnosi ją. Z przodu jest zdjęcie z lotu ptaka, przedstawiające wielkie kamienne Schody Potiomkinowskie. Z tyłu splątane pismo Natashy: _Hej, chłopaki, mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawicie beze mnie. Do zobaczenia w krótce. N._

“Dzięki” mówi Steve, dziwnie poruszony. Nat przytakuje, wyglądając na zadowoloną i z gracją przewraca naleśnika.

Czwórka z nich je śniadanie, stłoczona przy kuchennym stole Steve’a, podając sobie syrop, sok pomarańczowy i kawę, a Sam roluje naleśnika wkładając do środka bekon, przypominającego kształtem burrito, i od razu rozpoczyna burritową rewolucję. Wtedy Natasha mamrocze coś pod nosem po rosyjsku, Bucky parska śmiechem w swoją kawę, i wszystko wygląda na to, że jest to najlepszy poranek, jaki Steve kiedykolwiek miał.

***

Bucky spotyka resztę Avengers w ciągu kilku miesięcy, każde przedstawienie zaaranżował i prezydował Agent Coulson.

Z tego, co Steve zauważył, Bucky lubi Clinta najbardziej, zaraz po Natashy, bo wydaje się, że mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Uważa Dr Bannera za kojącego, Thora wprawiającego go w dezorientację, a kiedy lepiej poznaje Tony’ego, sądzi, że zarówno doprowadza go do szału, jak i niesamowicie rozśmiesza. Tak jak wszystkich.

Bucky razem z Natashą żartuje w siedmiu różnych językach, dyskutuje z Clintem, spotyka się z Dr Bannerem na jego piętrze, kiedy wpada w panikę, złość albo smutek. Bezczelnie prowokuje Tony’ego i uczy Thora jak robić makaron z serem, bo okazało się, że Bucky naprawdę lubi robić makaron z serem.

Wciąż czasem budzi się z krzykiem, jednak zdarza się to coraz rzadziej i nigdy, kiedy śpi w łóżku Steve’a. Co dzieje się jakieś trzy albo cztery razy w tygodniu.

Łóżko jest zawsze puste, kiedy Steve się budzi. Martwi go to z powodów, których nie potrafi wyjaśnić.


	3. One Last Thing

***

Steve otwiera oczy jednej nocy na dźwięk brzęczącego szkła w kuchni. Wstaje z łóżka i idzie korytarzem, marszcząc brwi.

Znajduje Bucky’ego osuniętego na kanapie, butelka wódki (autentycznej rosyjskiej marki, podpisanej cyrylicą, Bóg wie, skąd ją wziął) stoi przed nim na stoliku do kawy. Bucky trzyma na wpół pełną szklankę w metalowej dłoni, a Steve nagle przypomina sobie podobną scenę, sprzed dekad, kiedy Bucky został przyjęty do armii.

“Witaj, Buck” mówi i siada obok niego na kanapie, ostrożnie, aby nie potrącić go i nie wylać trunku. Opiera się na podłokietniku, wciskając stopy pod nogę Bucky’ego. „Co tutaj robisz?”

 “Miałem koszmar” skrzeczy Bucky.

 “Chcesz o tym pogadać?”

“Śniło mi się, że nie postrzeliłem cię w jelita” mówi krótko, po czym bierze łyk wódki, krzywiąc się pod palącym uczuciem. Sięga ludzkimi palcami do czoła Steve’a i dotyka go idealnie między oczami. „Tylko właśnie tutaj.”

 “To tylko sen.”

 “Mógł nim nie być.”

“Uratowałeś mi życie” przypomina mu Steve, przyglądając się uważnie Bucky’emu. „Nie wiedziałeś, co się dzieje, kim jestem. I byłem twoją misją, miałeś mnie zabić, ale uratowałeś mi życie.”

“Ta” odpowiada Bucky, “zaraz po tym jak postrzeliłem cię trzykrotnie i pobiłem prawie na śmierć.”

“Zdarza się” mówi Steve, na co Bucky odpowiada ostrym, zaskoczonym śmiechem.

Przez chwilę siedzą w ciszy, po czym Bucky mówi, “Obojgu nam przytrafiają się tak gówniane rzeczy, co?”

Steve przytakuje. “Tak już mamy. Jeszcze wychodzimy z tego cało. W większości.”

“Tylko _czasami_ ” poprawia go Bucky. Steve tylko wzrusza ramionami. Dla niego fakt, że Bucky w tych czasach jest żywy, jest cholernym cudem.

“Opowiedz mi historię” mówi Bucky. Ma na myśli _opowiedz mi nasze wspólne wspomnienie_.

Więc Steve opowiada. Zaczyna od początku, od pierwszych wspomnień jakie ma ze szkolnego boiska, i przeskakuje w czasach, kiedy tylko przypomni mu się coś interesującego. Opowiada Bucky’emu o Jacku McGinnisie i Patty Akers, o ojcu Bucka, który był żołnierzem i o matce Steve’a, która musiała mieć dwie prace, o domkach z poduszek, o Coney Island, o zobaczeniu _Królewny Śnieżki i Siedmiu Krasnoludków_ w kinie, trzykrotnie, bo Steve był tak zachwycony sztuką, walczeniem ze złem i ganianiem za dziewczynami.

“To nie były tylko dziewczyny” Bucky przerywa mu około trzeciej w nocy, kiedy Steve jest już zachrypnięty i w połowie historii o ich pierwszej koszmarnej podwójnej randce.

 “Co?”

Bucky bada wzrokiem luźny gwint na kanapie, starając się nie napotkać na wzrok Steve’a. „Pamiętam. To nie były tylko dziewczyny. Byli też chłopcy.”

“Ty…” Steve cichnie, starając się znaleźć jakiekolwiek inne znaczenie słów Bucka. „Ty… z facetami?”

“Tak.” Bucky wybucha śmiechem, a Steve nienawidzi pustki w jego głosie. „Było sporo takich gości, kiedy pracowałem w dokach, czekających w ciemności. Najprostsza rzecz na świecie, żeby ich znaleźć, wziąć do jakiejś bocznej uliczki albo starego budynku na szybki – cóż, sam wiesz.”

Steve otwiera usta i zaraz z powrotem je zamyka.

“Co” mówi Bucky gorzkim tonem, niemal brzmi jakby potępiał samego siebie, nawet jeśli stara się żeby brzmiał przypadkowo. „Nie mów mi, że Kapitan Ameryka ma coś przeciwko pedałom.”

“Nie, Boże, oczywiście, że nie” odpowiada Steve w pośpiechu. „Nie, mam na myśli – nigdy nie miałem z tym problemu, nie wcześniej i zdecydowanie nie teraz. Ludzie powinni – nikt nigdy nie powinien ukrywać się z tym, kogo kocha.” Niezdarnie poszukuje właściwych słów, wpatrując się w swoje zwinięte kolana. „Po prostu nigdy nie wiedziałem, że jesteś, to tyle. Myślałem, że interesują cię tylko damy.”

Kiedy znów spogląda w górę, Bucky wygląda na urażonego, patrząc na niego z otwartymi ustami, jakby Steve właśnie uderzył go w brzuch.

Jego serce się wali, a on czuje, jakby zareagował w najgorszy możliwy sposób. „Co, Bucky, co powiedziałem nie tak?”

“ _Nic_ ” jęczy Bucky, chowając twarz w dłoniach. „Jezu, Rogers. Idę spać.”

“Okej” odpowiada ostrożnie Steve, kiedy Bucky podnosi się z kanapy, odkładając wódkę do lodówki. Przechodzą mu na myśl kolejne słowa. „Wiesz, że to teraz legalne, Buck? Wciąż są ludzie, którzy się o to złoszczą, ale do cholery, jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku – widzę gości, którzy idą po ulicy cały czas, trzymając się za ręce, całując i tak dalej. Dziewczyny też. Nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi.” Posyła Bucky’emu mały uśmiech. “Nie ma czego się bać, nigdy więcej.”

Bucky przygląda mu się przez dłuższy czas, trzymając się całkiem nieźle. Po czym mówi, „Dobranoc, Steve” i wślizguje się do własnej sypialni, zostawiając Steve’a samego w ciemności.

***

Steve wchodzi do kuchni następnego ranka i spotyka Bucky’ego opierającego się o blat, obracającego nożyczki w dłoniach.

“Nie patrz tak na mnie, Rogers” mówi, kiedy Steve zatrzymuje się na krótko w wejściu. „Jeśli chciałbym zabić któregoś z nas, nie użyłbym nożyczek.”

“Nieśmieszne” odpowiada Steve. Nasypuje sobie miskę Cheeriosów, siadając przy blacie obok Bucka. „W każdym razie, co z nimi robisz?”

Bucky posyła mu krzywe spojrzenie, uśmiechając się lekko, tak _znajome_ , że Steve czuje ukłucie w swoim sercu. „Cóż, pomyślałem, że może dzisiaj dam ci obciąć moje włosy.”

“Lubię je długie” odpowiada Steve bez namysłu. „Pasują ci.”

“Dzięki, kolego” mówi Bucky. “Ale ciągle włażą mi w twarz, a Nat kupuje mi tyle gumek do włosów, które i tak potem gubię.” Nagle uśmiecha się szeroko do Steve’a. „Poza tym, wiem, że i tak lubisz je _bardziej_ , gdy są krótkie.”

“No dobra” mówi Steve, biorąc garść płatków. „Na pewno nie chcesz iść do fryzjera? Nie obiecuję, że potrafię obcinać włosy.”

Twarz Bucky’ego się wykrzywia. “Nie chcę siedzieć na fotelu fryzjerskim.”

Steve natychmiast rozumie swój błąd i ma ochotę się kopnąć. Oczywiście, że Bucky nie chciałby iść do fryzjera. Steve i Sam widzieli przyrządy, których używano do prania mózgu Zimowego Żołnierza, podczas ich tułaczki po wschodniej Europie. Widzieli skórzane fotele poplamione moczem, błyszczące metalowe instrumenty, zaprojektowane aby przytrzymać głowę na miejscu.

Patrzy na fryzjera oczami Bucky’ego – położyć się na kolejnym skórzanym fotelu, wyeksponować swoją szyję przed nieznajomym z ostrymi narzędziami…

“Nie ma problemu” mówi łagodnie, wstając, żeby odłożyć miskę do zlewu. „Obetnę ci włosy.”

“Dzięki, Stevie” mamrocze Bucky i idzie do łazienki. Steve zatrzymuje się nieruchomo na środku kuchni z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Ze wszystkich nazw, jakich Bucky używał – Steve, Rogers, wielkolud, kumpel, przyjaciel – nigdy nie nazwał go “Stevie”, nie w tym wieku. Steve nie słyszał tego imienia od 1943.

Przełyka ciężko ślinę, mruga szybko oczami i idzie za Buckym do łazienki.

Bucky siada na wierzchu toalety, twarzą do lustra, kiedy Steve stoi nad nim z nożyczkami. Zaczyna od obcięcia kucyka za jednym razem, pozwalając mu spaść na ziemię, jak martwej rzeczy. Wtedy zaczyna pracować bardziej ostrożnie, obcinając włosy Bucky’ego w sposób, w jaki zawsze je nosił. Rysował je już tyle razy, widział je z każdej perspektywy tysiąc razy, przez lata, aby dokładnie je pamiętać: przycięte krótko i blisko głowy na bokach, nieco dłuższe na czubku, na tyle, by spaść na czoło Bucky’ego za każdym razem, gdy nie zaczesuje ich do tyłu.

 _Przedzielone zawsze z lewej strony_ , Steve mówi do siebie, biegnąc grzebieniem wzdłuż głowy Bucka. Płytki w łazience pokryte są ciemnymi włosami, dosięgają do bosych stóp Steve’a. Nawet nie wie, czy ma tu miotłę, ale może Jarvis pomoże mu jakąś znaleźć.

Bucky w zasadzie wygląda spokojniej niż zwykle. Nie odzywa się przez cały czas, tylko uroczyście śledzi wzrokiem Steve’a, odbijającego się w lustrze.

“Gotowe” mówi Steve, a jego głos jest bardziej delikatny niż zamierzał. Przeczesuje palcami nową fryzurę Bucka. „I jak?”

“Dobrze” odpowiada Bucky. Wstaje i nagle znajdują się bardzo blisko siebie, ich klatki piersiowe są oddalone zaledwie o kilka cali. Ręka Steve’a wciąż znajduje się we włosach Bucka, pozostając z tyłu jego głowy, twarz Bucky’ego przez to nieco się przechyliła.

 “Dobrze” powtarza Steve. Przygląda się Bucky’emu, gdy połyka ślinę, gdy jego gardło się porusza, dziwnie niezdolny, by odwrócić wzrok. Czuje rumieniec napływający na jego policzki i przygryza wargę, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Wzrok Bucky’ego wędruje na jego usta, a potem znów ku górze.

“Jesteś w tym lepszy niż myślałeś” mówi cicho Bucky, po czym Steve mruga i wyciąga swoją rękę z jego włosów.

“Myślisz, że jestem gotowy, żeby robić to zawodowo?” żartuje żenująco.

“Nie wiem” odpowiada Bucky. “Może poćwicz na Natashy, wtedy się dowiesz.”

“Boże, nie” odpowiada Steve z udawanym przerażeniem. „Jeden zły ruch nożyczkami, a będę martwy.”

“Proszę cię, ona ma do ciebie kompletną słabość.”

Steve śmieje się z irytacją, uśmiechając się ciepło do Bucky’ego, a stoją tak blisko siebie, że Steve może poczuć jego oddech na swoich ustach. Marszczy brwi.

“Ach, Chryste” rzuca Bucky, zanim Steve zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, kręcąc lekko głową. „Hej, chyba powinienem już iść – Coulson kazał mi do siebie zadzwonić, widocznie Fury coś chce.”

“Okej, w porządku” odpowiada Steve. Bucky omija go i parę sekund później do Steve’a dociera, że Bucky właśnie wymigał się od posprzątania całego tego bałaganu.

Wzdycha. “Hej, Jarvis?”

“ _Tak, sir?_ ”

“Czy ktokolwiek tutaj ma miotłę?”

***

Coulson robi co w jego mocy, aby przeszkodzić Steve’owi w dowiedzeniu się, że Fury dał Bucky’emu solową misję. Niestety mu się to nie udaje.

“Co ty, _do cholery_ , sobie myślałeś” Steve warczy do telefonu. „Wysyłając go za jednym z ogniw Hydry, co mogłoby _prawdopodobnie_ go zabić, jeśli nie złamać go i nie cofnąć wszystkiego, nad czym pracował przez tyle _miesięcy_ –”

“Mogę cię prosić, żebyś się uspokoił?” pyta Fury, brzmiąc na znudzonego.

“A ja poproszę cię jeszcze raz” rzuca Steve. Chodzi po salonie w te i z powrotem, ignorując Natashę i Sama siedzących na kanapie. „Powiedz mi co , _do cholery_ , sobie myślałeś, Fury?”

“Barnes przyjął misję” odpowiada Fury. „Znał ryzyko. Powiedział „tak”. Nie jestem pewny, czy cokolwiek z tego to twój interes, Kapitanie.”

“To mój interes, bo chodzi o _Bucky’ego_.” Steve przerywa, biorąc głęboki oddech. „Czemu Hydra? To mogła być pułapka, mogli go z powrotem pojmać –”

Fury wzdycha, przez ucho Steve’a przemyka grzechot głośnika. „To nie jest pułapka. To ostatnie pozostałe ogniwo Hydry. Zająłem się całą resztą, dlatego, jak mogłeś zauważyć, nikt nie przyszedł po Barnesa. Nie ma za co.”

“Dzięki” odpowiada Steve sarkastycznie, nawet jeśli trochę ma to na myśli. „Więc dlaczego tym jednym też się nie zająłeś?”

“Bo nie ufam Barnesowi” odpowiada Fury dosadnie. „I wiem, że ty i Stark planowaliście przyjąć go do drużyny.”

Brak odpowiedzi Steve’a ujawnia jego winę.

“Tak myślałem” mówi Fury. “Więc takie jest moje rozumowanie: Barnes pozbywa się ogniwa bez przechodzenia przez załamanie nerwowe, może nie ma psychologicznego spustu zakopanego gdzieś w swojej głowie, co mogłoby się skończyć zabiciem nas wszystkich.” Jego głos staje się niski, pozornie spokojny. „Czujesz się z tym w porządku, Kapitanie?”

“Jaki jest twój plan, jeśli jednak się załamie?” upomina się Steve.

“Mój zespół jest uzbrojony w cierpliwość” odpowiada Fury. „Nie rozstrzelamy go.”

Steve nie odpowiada.

“Coulson powiadomi cię, kiedy skończy” dopowiada Fury po momencie. „Nie krępuj się matkować komuś innemu w międzyczasie.”

Połączenie się urywa. Steve wpatruje się w swój telefon.

“Wygląda na to, że poszło całkiem nieźle” mówi Sam. „Możemy teraz obejrzeć film?”

“Nic mi nie dadzą” mówi Steve ostro. „Nie mogę – Nie mogę za nim pójść, nie mogę go tu sprowadzić.”

Sam patrzy na niego z ostrożnym _nie oceniam cię, nawet jeśli zdecydowanie zasługujesz teraz na osąd_. „Może to nawet lepiej. Barnes może podejmować własne decyzje.”

“Jest zdany na siebie” odpowiada Steve. „Nie powinien być zdany na siebie, a ja powinienem tam _być_ – ”

 “Steve” mówi Sam, “Barnes. Może podejmować. _Własne decyzje_. Tak jak ty, ja i wszyscy inni. Jeśli nie możesz mu tego dać, może powinieneś się wycofać, póki będziesz mógł.”

Steve stoi w bezruchu przez długi moment, zaciskając i rozluźniając pięści, a następnie wskakuje na kanapę obok Sama. „Przepraszam, jestem po prostu – trochę zaniepokojony.”

Sam parska śmiechem. “ _Trochę zaniepokojony_. Boże, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie cię w pobliżu, kiedy Barnes złamie paznokieć.”

“Nic mu nie będzie, Steve” dodaje Natasha, zabierając garść popcornu z miski na kolanie Sama. „Będzie chujowo, ale jemu nic mu nie będzie. Może nawet będzie to dla niego trochę terapeutyczne.”

“Poza tym, koleś desperacko potrzebuje uwolnić się od twoich matczynych, zatroskanych oczu, choć na chwilę” dodaje Sam. „Skopanie tyłka Hydrze to dobry sposób.”

“Nie jestem jego matką” mówi Steve zduszonym głosem, bo między Furym i Samem robi się po prostu niedorzecznie.

Sam przypatruje mu się mrugając oczami. „Serio? Tylko tyle z tego wyniosłeś?”

 “No cóż, nie jestem.”

“Dobra, gościu, nie jesteś zatroskaną matką” przyznaje Sam, unosząc ręce w geście poddania. „Możemy obejrzeć _Anastazję_ , zanim będę w wieku Steve’a?”

 “Anastazję?” pyta Steve.

Natasha przytakuje. “Nie jest zgodny z historią, ale za to uroczy.”

Steve nienawidzi czekać, _nienawidzi_ nie wiedzieć, gdzie jest Bucky i czy jest cały, ale jeśli ma tu po prostu siedzieć i być bezużytecznym, stwierdza, że mógłby chociaż być bezużytecznym razem z Samem i Nat.

***

Są w połowie _Mulan_ , kiedy Steve słyszy dźwięk windy i w ułamku sekundy jest już na nogach, biegnąc w stronę drzwi. Otwierają się, a Bucky chwiejnie podnosi się ze ściany, wyglądając na wykończonego, może nawet lekko kuleje, ale jest cudownie cały i żywy.

“Witaj, Stevie” mówi posyłając mu zmęczony uśmiech. „Tylko nie mów, że za mną czekałeś.”

To dokładnie te same słowa, które zwykł mówić, kiedy tylko wracał później z pracy i obaj o tym wiedzą. Steve bada wzrokiem ciało Bucka – trochę krwi błyszczącej na jego sztampowym uniformie, jednak nie wydaje się należeć do niego – i próbuje zmyć ze swojej twarzy widoczną ulgę.

“Następnym razem daj mi znać, zanim zdecydujesz się sam szturmować Hydrę, okej?” mówi słabym głosem, kierując Bucky’ego do salonu. Sam i Natasha posuwają się na kanapie, żeby zrobić mu miejsce.

“Przepraszam za to” odpowiada Bucky. „Ściśle tajne, sam wiesz.”

 “Jak poszło?” pyta Natasha.

“Cóż, poza Richmond była baza Hydry” odpowiada Bucky, posyłając im sprośny, ostry uśmieszek. „Nie na długo.”

Sam wystawia pięść, a Bucky delikatnie przybija ją metalowymi knykciami. Przygląda się telewizorowi. „Co oglądamy?”

 “ _Mulan_ ” odpowiada Steve. “Buck, wiedziałeś, że jest jakieś pięćdziesiąt filmów Disney’a?”

“Brzmi jak wyzwanie” mówi Bucky. Natasha wznawia film, a Bucky kładzie się na boku Steve’a, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Najwidoczniej jest bardziej zmęczony, niż da po sobie poznać, prawdopodobnie również bardziej smutny, jednak Steve nie stara się tego zwalczyć. Zamiast tego, obejmuje Bucky’ego ramieniem i porządkuje ich, sprawiając, że leżą bardziej wygodnie. Zajmują większość kanapy (na co Sam i Natasha wydają się nie gniewać).

Steve przysypia, kiedy Shang i reszta szukają Mulan w zaśnieżonych górach, uzbrojonej jedynie w konia i nadpobudliwego, małego smoka. Włosy Bucky’ego łaskoczą jego szczękę i szczerze mówiąc, Bucky trochę śmierdzi – pot, krew i coś dziwnego, jakby błoto, o czym Steve nie chce za dużo myśleć – jednak zawsze kocha mieć Bucky’ego w swoich ramionach, całego i ciepłego, bo to znaczy, że Bucky jest bezpieczny i właśnie tutaj razem ze Stevem, jak zawsze powinno być.

I to uderza go jak tona pierdolonych cegieł.

Właściwie próbuje złapać oddech, jego oczy są otwarte do granic, a Bucky wydaje z siebie mały, niezadowolony dźwięk w jego obojczyk. Steve w roztargnieniu obejmuje go jeszcze mocniej, starając się ukryć fakt, że, jak powiedziałaby Darcy Lewis, _cholernie, kurwa, świruje_.

Ponieważ w jednym momencie, Steve zdaje sobie sprawę, że go kocha. _Kocha_ Bucky’ego, każdą jedną absurdalną cechę, całym sobą. Kocha go tak mocno, że aż czuje gorący, ostry i niekończący się ból, jakby żarząca się gwiazda utknęła w jego płucach.

Ciężko przełyka ślinę, próbując się skupić na filmie, jednak jedyne o czym potrafi myśleć, to to, jak nagle całe życie pełne momentów nabiera przerażającego sensu. Kawałki wspomnień przemykają mu przed oczami: Bucky cofający głowę, kiedy się śmieje, Bucky szepczący cicho w ciemności, przykładający Steve’a do swojej piersi, kiedy Steve był mały, kościsty i trząsł się z zimna, nieustające ciepło, jakie z niego biło, zapach żelu w jego włosach, za każdym razem, gdy układał je na randkę, kształt jego szczęki i policzków, blask w jego niebieskoszarych oczach.

 _Jezu Chryste, Rogers_ , myśli Steve i bezwzględnie ignoruje fakt, że jego wewnętrzny głos brzmi cholernie jak Bucky.

Ledwo przykuwa uwagę do reszty Mulan, wzdryga się w strachu, kiedy Bucky nagle głośno ziewa w akompaniamencie muzyki z napisów i mówi “Boże, muszę się wykąpać.”

“Ta, cuchniesz, gościu” dopowiada Sam. „Wszyscy byliśmy z tym grzeczni.”

Bucky szturcha go w ramię i wstaje, rozciągając się. Steve wpatruje się w stolik do kawy, zaciskając szczękę.

“Cóż, dobranoc” mówi Bucky i idzie do swojego pokoju. Natasha pochyla się, żeby włączyć lampę, a Steve mruży oczy w nagłym świetle, boleśnie świadomy, że jego twarz jest prawdopodobnie zalana rumieńcem.

“Jeny” mówi Sam, przyglądając mu się uważnie. „Wszystko w porządku?”

Steve przytakuje zbyt szybko, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Wstaje i zanosi pustą miskę do kuchni, nie ufając sobie na tyle, by coś powiedzieć.

“Uups, oto i jest” słyszy jak Sam szepcze do Natashy. „Zajęło mu to tylko osiemdziesiąt lat.”

Słysząc po bolesnym skowycie, który nastał kilka sekund później, Sam dostał z łokcia Natashy w żebra.

Steve ucieka do własnej sypialni i w ogóle nie śpi.

***

Jest prawie 2014, a Steve ma dwadzieścia sześć i dziewięćdziesiąt pięć lat, i każda jego część uparcie kocha Bucky’ego Barnesa.

Nic to nie zmienia.

***

Oczywiście, zaledwie parę tygodni później, Fury nie zaznaje wytchnienia z kolejnym ciężkim, zagrażającym mieszkańcom atakiem. Po co się nudzić?

Najnowszy atak na Nowy Jork napływa ze strony armii pokrytych śluzem potworów, które na pewno nie przybyły z tej planety – nikt nie ma pojęcia, jak je nazwać i wyglądają, jakby żywcem wyjęto je ze starego magazynu science fiction, całe zielone i ociekające kwasowym szlamem, ich ciała są rozciągnięte i najwyraźniej przechodzą przez proces gnicia.

Szczerze mówiąc, nikt z Avengers nie bierze tego na serio, bo pokryci śluzem obcy są niezwykle łatwopalni. Zabiera to może jeden z pocisków Iron Mana, albo jedną z samozapalających się strzał Clinta, aby zwalić całą kolejkę, w dodatku wydają z siebie śmieszne dźwięki kiedy eksplodują. Natasha i tak wkłada w to największy nakład pracy.

Więc Steve biegnie sprintem wzdłuż Piątej Alei w listopadowym chłodzie, robiąc co może, by powstrzymać obcych przed zniszczeniem sklepu Armaniego, kiedy Tony i Rhodey sprzeczają się przez komunikatory, kto ma na koncie więcej eksplozji. Sam szybuje gdzieś nad głową Steve’a, pozbywając się obcych z góry, wraz z Clintem i Buckym.

Tak, Buckym. Steve jest zarówno druzgocąco szczęśliwy, mając Bucky’ego obstawiającego jego szóstą, jednak też martwi się, jak zawsze. Ale to ten sam rodzaj zamartwiania się, jak wtedy, gdy Bucky był najlepszym snajperem w armii, a więc i celem wroga, a nie jak wtedy, gdy Bucky po raz pierwszy uciekł Hydrze.

Zatrzymuje się koło wywróconej taksówki, myśląc o tym, jak cholernie ciężko będzie potem zeskrobać ten zielony śluz z jego tarczy, w samą porę by zobaczyć Bucky’ego przeskakującego w powietrzu nad dachem szklanego Apple Store, opróżniającego magazynek na jakimś spasionym kosmicie.

Bucky ląduje twardo na ziemi, napotykając na wzrok Steve’a, który jest w połowie obrzydzony, a w drugiej połowie rozpalony adrenaliną. „Obcy, Steve, _obcy_!”

“Witaj w moim świecie” mówi Steve i ciska swoją tarczą przez wyglądającą na szyję część obcego. (Ciężko to stwierdzić – głównie wyglądają jak bezkształtna masa.)

Walczą u swojego boku, wirując i robiąc uniki wokół siebie, co prawie wygląda jak osobliwy, dziki taniec. Bucky walczy jak Zimowy Żołnierz, z całą okrutną i brutalną siłą, jego metalowa ręka iskrzy w bladym, zimowym świetle. Steve zatrzymuje się i czeka, aż kosmici podejdą bliżej, zatapiając swoje pięści i tarczę w ich mulistych ciałach. Nie ma pojęcia, jak długo walczą tak z Buckym, czas przemija jak zwykle podczas walki, jednak wreszcie strumień obcych zaczyna zwalniać.

“Jak się wszyscy mają? Steve chrząka do swojego komunikatora, ciężko oddychając. Dostaje pięć wersji „Ohydnie, ale w porządku”, a Thor dodaje „Banner nie jest w stanie mówić za siebie, ale nic nie może powstrzymać jego siły, Kapitanie!”

“Dzięki” odpowiada Steve, a Tony rzuca “Powinniśmy zrobić tradycję z szawarmy zwycięstwa”, potem Rhodey mówi “To zabawne, jak ciągle podkreślasz to, że nie jesteś ani trochę nostalgiczny”, a potem wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko.

Steve odwraca się, by zapytać Bucky’ego, co sądzi o szawarmie i kolejny kosmita pojawia się znikąd. Nie wygląda tak, jak reszta – nie jest bezkształtną masą, wygląda bardziej jak gigantyczny skorpion, cały lśniący i zakończony odpychającym, ostrym ogonem.

Kiedy Steve miał dwanaście lat, przeszedł przez fazę na insekty. Wypełnił cały zeszyt rysunkami chrząszczy i motyli, podpatrzonych w wielkiej książce z biblioteki, nazywającej się _Encyklopedią Insektów i Pajęczaków_. Bucky bezlitośnie dokuczał mu z tego powodu, jednak to fascynowało Steve’a – jak wszystkie gatunki mają swoje małe, rozwijające się kultury.

W ułamku sekundy, zanim kosmiczny skorpion unosi swój ogon, Steve przypomina sobie paragraf o koloniach pszczół. Opisywał jak każda pojedyncza pszczoła, wszystkie pracujące i brzęczące, spędzają swoje życie służąc jednej królowej pszczół, której jedynym zadaniem jest znoszenie jajek. Cały ul mógłby być spisany na straty, jednak królowa musi być ściśle chroniona.

Steve przygląda się kosmicznemu skorpionowi, zielonej truciźnie ściekającej z czubka jego ogona, I myśli, że może właśnie znaleźli królową.

Ciska ogonem w dół, celując prosto w środek pleców Bucky’ego, kiedy ten walczy z ostatnimi brzęczącymi kosmitami. Nie ma czasu, by go ostrzec, a tarcza Steve’a tkwi w ciele innego kosmity jakieś dziesięć stóp dalej.

Rusza do przodu.

***

Ogon królowej przeszywa brzuch Steve’a, wychodząc po drugiej stronie.

Boli tylko przez sekundę. Wtedy trucizna zaczyna go wypełniać, zimna i paraliżująca, a Steve upada na kolana.

***

Przez szarą mgłę w swojej głowie, słyszy niewyraźne krzyki drużyny wokół siebie. Opływa go cuchnący dym, kiedy Tony wysadza królową obcych, jednak Steve wie, że jest już za późno.

Wszystko jest jedną wielką smugą. Przewraca się do przodu.

Nagle czuje na sobie dotyk silnych dłoni, czyjeś ramie obejmujące jego klatkę piersiową, trzymające go w pionie. Steve mruga parę razy i ledwo różnicuje bladą, przerażoną twarz Bucky’ego, zaraz naprzeciw jego własnej. Klęczą razem wśród gruzów, martwych ciał obcych, zbutwiałych pozostałości po królowej.

“ _Steve_ ” wykrztusza Bucky, “Steve, na Boga, ty _pieprzony_ idioto, coś ty sobie myślał –”

Steve próbuje coś powiedzieć, jednak nie może z siebie nic wydusić.

“O Boże, o Chryste, okej, tylko mnie nie opuszczaj” mówi Bucky, a potem krzyczy “STARK, WILSON, POMÓŻCIE MI NATYCHMIAST, STEVE OBERWAŁ” a potem znów jest cichy, przyciskając Steve’a do swojej piersi. „Stevie, wszystko jest okej, tylko nie przestawaj oddychać, wszystko będzie dobrze –”

“Nie jestem chory” bełkocze Steve. „To nie grypa.”

Bucky wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który brzmi prawie jak szloch, lecz Bucky nigdy nie płacze, nawet gdy budzi się z krzykiem z koszmaru. Steve czuje jak ręka Bucky’ego drży, kiedy dotyka jego rany na brzuchu, a wtedy Bucky jeszcze mocniej zaciska na nim swoje ramiona.

Steve’owi udaje się otworzyć z powrotem oczy, nie będąc pewnym kiedy je nawet zamknął, i przygląda się twarzy Bucka. Jego oczy są rozszerzone w strachu, a on sam pokryty brudem i odrobiną zielonej mazi, jednak wciąż jest – jak zawsze- najbardziej niesamowitą i zadziwiającą rzeczą, jaką Steve kiedykolwiek widział.

“To nic, Buck” szepcze, uśmiechając się lekko, aby go uspokoić. „To nic.”

“ _Nie_ ” Bucky odpowiada ostro, “nie, nie, Steve, nie zasypiaj, patrz na mnie, nie _waż_ się zasnąć –”

Wtedy na myśl przychodzi mu, jak to naprawdę jest umierać. Myślał, że miał o tym pojęcie, tyle razy był chory, myślał, że wie, kiedy kładł się do lodu, uwięziony w kadłubie samolotu Schmidta, a potem znowu, kiedy spadał z Helicarriera, jednak dopiero teraz naprawdę wie. Umiera. Jego życie wypływa z krwią na beton, wraz z obcą trucizną pulsującą w jego żyłach.

Wie, że powinien coś w związku z tym czuć, odpowiedni gniew, być może, jednak jego mózg nie pracuje do końca sprawnie.

Jedyną rzeczą, którą naprawdę czuje jest tępe poczucie smutku. Oto i jest, ciasno owinięty ramionami Bucky’ego, tak kurewsko w nim zakochany, tak bardzo, że nigdy nie byłby w stanie wyjaśnić niesamowitego bólu i ciepła, jakie jest z tym związane, a teraz Bucky nigdy się nie dowie.

Wszystkie siły opuszczają go bardzo szybko, a i tak schrzania ostatnią, jaka została. _Ostatni raz, Rogers, no dalej_.

Pochyla się do przodu i przyciska swoje usta do Bucky’ego, smakując plamki krwi na jego wargach.

Kiedy przestaje, Bucky przygląda mu się z czystą, podłą grozą, ale Steve znajduje się już za bardzo po drugiej stronie, by go to obeszło – odrzucenie nie ma teraz żadnego znaczenia. Po prostu chciał, by Bucky wiedział.

“Wybacz” mamrocze, pozwalając swoim powiekom się zamknąć, a głowie opaść do tyłu. „Musiałem to zrobić, Buck, chociaż raz. Wybacz.”

“Steve” mówi Bucky, jego głos się łamie, “proszę, Stevie, nie, nie” i krzyczy coś do reszty, powtarzając bezustannie imię Steve’a, jednak ten rozpływa się już w miękkim i ciepłym mroku.


	4. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak długo zajęło mi przetłumaczenie tego ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Pierwszym dźwiękiem, który rozbrzmiewa w jego głowie jest nieustające pikanie.

Steve powoli otwiera oczy i mruga kilkukrotnie, by pozbyć się zamglonego obrazu. Tak jak myślał – pikanie dochodzi z monitora pracy serca, mierzącego równe uderzenia serca Steve’a, jakby gdyby było metronomem.

Ale _dlaczego_ jest podłączony do tej maszyny?

Dlaczego w ogóle jest w szpitalu?

Próbuje się poruszyć, lecz natychmiast zamiera, sycząc z bólu. Uczucie w jego brzuchu daje złudzenie, że został uderzony w jelita przez Hulka, a następnie postrzelony pięć lub sześć razy, żeby go dobić.

“Hej, Cap” z jego prawej odzywa się znajomy głos.

Steve mozolnie odwraca swoją głowę, ostrożnie, by nawet odrobinę nie poruszyć resztą ciała. Sam siedzi przy jego łóżku, obserwując go.

“Nieźle nas wystraszyłeś” mówi Sam. „Jak się czujesz?”

“Superowo” odpowiada Steve kolejnym słówkiem z dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, które podłapał od Darcy. „Co… co się stało?”

“Cóż, pamiętasz kosmitów?” pyta Sam.

Steve marszczy brwi w koncentracji, a wtedy wszystko dochodzi do niego z powrotem. Bierze głęboki wdech, jego oczy są szeroko otwarte. „Czy wszyscy –? Czy _Bucky_ –?”

“Wszyscy są cali” mówi mu Sam. „Wygląda na to, że Kapitan Ameryka był jedynym, który odniósł długotrwałe i ciężkie urazy, w większości dlatego, że Kapitan Ameryka jest samo poświęcającym się idiotą.”

“Nie było czasu. To zabiłoby Bucky’ego.”

“A mówiąc o tym,” dopowiada Sam, nachylając się, by przycisnąć guzik od środków przeciwbólowych, „Twój chłopak Barnes nie jest zbytnio zadowolony.”

Steve krzywi się, gdy morfina rozpływa się po jego ciele, dusząc ból w jego brzuchu. „Ta, nie dziwię się.”

“Ta.” Sam napotyka na spojrzenie Steve’a. „Widzisz, przez chwilę Barnes myślał, że miłość jego życia poskładała się do kupy w samą porę, by umrzeć. Więc tak. Jest dosyć zaniepokojony.” Jego usta wykrzywiają się w dziwny grymas. “Stark mówi, że wisisz mu jakieś dziesięć tysięcy dolców za koszty naprawy mieszkania, więc lepiej mu zapłać.”

“Stark może to sobie wsadzić tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi” bełkocze Steve, co wywołuje zamierzony efekt: Sam parska śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

Jego powieki są tak bardzo ciężkie, że zaraz z powrotem zapada w sen. Chce zapytać Sama o to, co usłyszał – o tym, że jest miłością życia Bucky’ego, bo to nieprawda, jest zupełnie odwrotnie – jednak jest tak strasznie zmęczony.

“Cieszę się, że jesteś cały, Rogers” mówi cicho Sam, a Steve uśmiecha się odpływając w sen.

***

Natasha odwozi go do domu tydzień później, bo nawet z umiejętnością samoleczenia super-żołnierza, brzuch Steve’a boli jak skurwysyn i nie powinien robić niczego nawet połowicznie, póki lekarze nie powiedzą, że wszystko jest okej. Słuchają Florence & The Machine przez całą drogę do Stark Tower. Natasha podśpiewuje do rytmu.

“Jest na waszym piętrze” mówi, kiedy wychodzą z samochodu. „Powinieneś się z tym zmierzyć.”

“Ta” odpowiada Steve i staje prosto do skanu siatkówki.

“ _Witaj z powrotem, Kapitanie Rogers_ ” mówi Jarvis. „ _Dobrze cię widzieć całego.”_

“Dzięki, Jarvis” rzuca Steve wchodząc do windy. Stara się stłumić nerwy, lęk zalegający w jego gardle. Większość rzeczy, które stały się po przebiciu go ogonem królowej, pamięta jak przez mgłę, ale na pewno nie zapomni o tym, że pocałował swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Układa dłonie prawie jak jego matka. Jezu.

Kiedy drzwi windy się otwierają, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką dostrzega Steve jest pierścień na ścianie w salonie, wybity kulami pistoletu. Drugą rzeczą, jaką dostrzega jest Bucky, siedzi przy kuchennym stole, jak zawsze.

Jego oczy natychmiast kierują się w stronę Steve’a, lecz jego wyraz twarzy się nie zmienia.

Steve leniwie wskazuje na dziury w ścianie. „Uh, zgaduję, że o to chodziło Starkowi, kiedy mówił o szkodach.”

“Tak jakby” odpowiada Bucky, jednak nie podaje szczegółów.

Steve niezręcznie stoi w miejscu, kompletnie niepewny, co z tym zrobić.

W końcu Bucky podnosi wzrok, a wtedy Steve podskakuje, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego spojrzenie jest pełne _furii_. „Jeśli zrobisz coś takiego jeszcze raz” oznajmia cicho Bucky, śmiertelnie spokojny „Odchodzę. Nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz.”

Zraniony brzuch Steve’a zamienia się w lód. „Co?”

Bucky nie przestaje mu się _przyglądać_. „Wolałbym odejść i nigdy nie wrócić niż patrzeć, jak umierasz za mnie” mówi. „Rozumiesz to?”

 “Bucky, ja –“

“Nie.” Wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego łamie się na sekundę, stary strach zalewa mu oczy. „Nie, Steve. Jeśli utrzymanie mnie przy sobie ma oznaczać, że zawsze oberwiesz za mnie kulkę, nie myśląc o własnym bezpieczeństwie, odejdę. Nie potrafię – nie mogę tak żyć, jasne? Nie _mogę_.”

Steve milczy przez dłuższą chwilę. Wtedy mówi „Przepraszam, Buck. Nie mogę ci nic obiecać.”

“ _Dlaczego?_ ” domaga się Bucky, brzmi trochę jakby był młody, chamski i załamany.

“Muszę cię chronić” odpowiada Steve.

Bucky śmieje się, krótko i bez humoru. „Nie, _nie musisz_.”

 “Tak, muszę.”

 “Chryste, Steve, _nie_ musisz –“

“ _Muszę_!” rzuca Steve, głośniej niż zamierzał, a usta Bucky’ego się zamykają. „ _Muszę_ , Bucky, i nie przez Kapitana Amerykę, nie dlatego, że sam nie potrafisz o siebie zadbać, bo potrafisz, _wiem_ to, to dlatego, że – to samolubne, nie widzisz tego? Jestem tak cholernie samolubny co do ciebie, zawsze byłem.”

Bucky marszczy brwi. “O czym ty mówisz?”

Steve wypuszcza z siebie chwiejny wydech, przeczesując włosy dłonią. „Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu, na całym tym świecie.” Unosi wzrok napotykając na oszołomioną twarz Bucky’ego. „Boże, Buck, musisz to dostrzec. To _ty_. To zawsze byłeś ty, to _zawsze_ będziesz ty.”

 „Ale – ale ty kochałeś Agentkę Carter” odpowiada Bucky chrapliwie. „Nat powiedziała mi, że byłeś na randce z Carrie z B&R.”

“A pocałowałem ciebie” mówi Steve, nawet jeśli jest przerażony, bo nigdy nie był tym, który się wycofuje. „Bo myślałem, że umrę, więc musiałem. Chociaż raz.”

Bucky wydaje się być niezdolnym do powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

Steve wzdycha. “Ta, mogłem poślubić Peggy. Ale wszystko, co widziałem w niej, widzę w tobie.” Przerywa, marszcząc brwi. „Poza tym, dla przypomnienia, Carrie z B&R nie polubiła mnie za bardzo.”

 “Mówisz poważnie” stwierdza Bucky.

Steve przytakuje.

“Wciąż jestem na ciebie zły jak cholera” informuje go Bucky.

Przytakuje ponownie i daje krok do przodu, nadzieja migoce w jego klatce piersiowej. Klęka u stóp Bucky’ego, tak jak zrobił to miesiące temu w jego ciemnej sypialni. Bucky przygląda mu się z wielkimi oczami.

“Musisz wiedzieć, Buck” Steve powtarza cicho. „Musisz wiedzieć, jak bardzo.”

Moment spokoju, a wtedy – “Boże” Bucky bierze wdech „Boże, Steve, chodź no tu” i pochyla się w momencie, gdy Steve wyciąga ręce by chwycić w nie jego twarz.

Bucky chwyta przód koszulki Steve’a, wtapiając się w niego, i przez sekundę po prostu tak trwają, ściskając się jak mocno tylko potrafią, oddychając tym samym powietrzem, a wtedy Bucky trąca nos Steve’a swoim, a Steve przechyla swoją twarz by połączyć ich usta, zdecydowanie i zdeterminowanie.

Bucky wydaje zduszony dźwięk w jego usta, palce zaciskają się na koszulce Steve’a. Natychmiast odwzajemnia pocałunek, przesuwając ustami po wargach Steve’a w najbardziej niesamowity sposób, czując jakby wyszedł z wprawy – oczywiście, że wyszedł z wprawy, oboje wyszli – ale wydaje z siebie najdelikatniejsze, cichutkie dźwięki, całując go mocno, w niemal zdesperowaniu i wzdycha, gdy Steve gryzie jego dolną wargę. Steve wsuwa język do buzi Bucky’ego, smakując jego ciepło, i nie może przestać myśleć o tym, że _całuje_ Bucky’ego, całuje _Bucky’ego_ , i uśmiecha się w jego usta, a Bucky mruczy odwzajemniając uśmiech. Daje tyle, ile dostaje, przeczesując palcami włosy Steve’a, chwytając jego podbródek i przyciskając do niego metalowy kciuk, póki usta Steve’a nie otworzą się jeszcze szerzej.

Steve po kilku gorączkowych minutach w końcu się zatrzymuje, łapie oddech.

“Nie, nie, hej” mamrocze Bucky, jego oczy są wciąż blisko. Na jego policzki napłynął różowy rumieniec. „Nie, wracaj i mnie pocałuj, Stevie, czekałem zbyt długo –”

“Boże, Bucky” mówi Steve, powstrzymując się od śmiechu bo po prostu nie ma wyboru i przechyla głowę by ponownie pocałować Bucky’ego, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, szybko i niewinnie, przesuwając kciukiem po zakrzywieniu szczęki Bucka. Potem przestaje, słowa Bucky’ego dopiero do niego dotarły.

“Chwila” mówi Steve. “Jak długo?”

“Jak długo co” odpowiada Bucky w roztargnieniu, uśmiechając się do niego radośnie, z całymi ustami potarganymi pocałunkami, oczami wypełnionymi afekcją, którą darzył Steve’a całe ich życie, i o _cholera_.

 “Jak długo czekałeś?”

Bucky odwraca wzrok. “Nie ważne, nie martw się tym.”

“Nie, powiedz mi” mówi Steve, nagle z zamiarem uzyskania odpowiedzi. Przysuwa się bliżej, kładąc jedną rękę na udzie Bucky’ego, a drugą gładząc tył jego szyi.

“Steve—“

“Buck—”

“Nie wiem” rzuca Bucky, brzmiąc marnie, odmawiając spotkania oczu Steve’a, a Steve natychmiast żałuje, że zapytał. „Boże, nawet nie – _od zawsze_ , okej? Od kiedy byliśmy dziećmi i nawet nie lubiłem jeszcze dziewczyn. Nawet nie wiedziałem, co to znaczyło, po prostu wiedziałem, ja –” urywa, gryzie wargę.

 “Przepraszam” mówi Steve cicho. “Przepraszam, że tak długo mi to zajęło.” Czeka, aż Bucky ponownie na niego spojrzy, a wtedy posyła mu smutny uśmiech. „Nawet mój najlepszy przyjaciel sądzi, że strasznie długo wychwytuje takie rzeczy.”

Bucky sapie ze śmiechem. “Nigdy nie umiałeś gadać z dziewczynami.”

“Wciąż nie umiem, serio” mówi Steve. „Myślę, że to dlatego Carrie z B&R powiedziała, że zostawiłem ją zimną.”

“Carrie z B&R nie zauważyłaby dobrego towaru, gdyby tańczył nago w jej salonie.”

“Masz rację” odpowiada Steve serio. „Może nie powinienem tego próbować.”

Bucky prycha, kompletnie niestosownie, a Steve musi pocałować go za to jeszcze raz. Trwają tak przez kolejne kilka minut, powolnie przesuwając wspólnie ustami, tylko odkrywając, a wtedy Bucky przestaje, przyciskając swoje czoło do czoła Steve’a.

 “Jesteś pewny, tak?” pyta.

“Tak” odpowiada Steve. “Jestem w tym cały, Buck.”

Bucky uśmiecha się szeroko i pięknie, w kącikach jego oczu pojawią się zmarszczki. „Chryste, Rogers, nigdy na to nie zasłużę. A ty już mnie masz, zawsze miałeś.”

Steve patrzy na niego krzywo. „Nigdy nie było we mnie nic, na co byś nie zasłużył.”

Bucky nie odpowiada, więc Steve całuje go ponownie, całuje jego usta i policzki, a potem jego szyję. „Zasługujesz na to, ty kretynie, zasługujesz na wszystko” mruczy w skórę Bucka, a ten opiera się w swoim krześle, odsłaniając więcej szyi z małym westchnieniem.

“Chcę dotykać cię całego” mówi Bucky z zamkniętymi oczami, a Steve czuje jak cała jego twarz robi się czerwona.

“Mój brzuch” rzuca przepraszająco. “Nie mogę robić żadnych, um, wymagających czynności.”

Bucky jęczy. “Do kiedy?”

 “Przez jakiś tydzień?”

“Zabijasz mnie, kolego” odpowiada Bucky, jednak się uśmiecha. „Cóż, chodź no tu, zróbmy coś mało wymagającego dla ciebie.” Wstaje z krzesła i delikatnie podnosi Steve’a wraz z sobą, prowadząc go do salonu. „Tutaj, siadaj na kanapie.”

“Bucky, co—?”

“Po prostu mi zaufaj” mówi Bucky, więc Steve tak właśnie robi. Kiedy Bucky klęka między nogami Steve’a i sięga po jego rozporek, szczęka Steve’a opada. Bucky wstrzymuje dłoń, zanim Steve jest zdolny cokolwiek powiedzieć. „Nope, niech tak się dzieje.”

 “Nie musisz –”

“Steve” mówi Bucky, napotykając uroczyście na jego oczy, “Czekałem, żeby to zrobić przez jakieś osiemdziesiąt lat.”

Usta Steve’a zamykają się z dźwiękiem.

“Tak myślałem” mówi Bucky, zadowolony z siebie, chwytając Steve’a przez jego spodnie, uśmiecha się pod nosem, kiedy Steve zapiera dech. Odpina mu spodnie – „Jebane khaki, Boże, nie musisz _ubierać_ się na swój wiek” – i rozpina mu rozporek, po czym przesuwa swoimi ciepłymi, ludzkimi palcami wzdłuż członka Steve’a, uśmiecha się, gdy drży pod jego dotykiem.

“Boże, jesteś gotowy, co nie?” mruczy, trzymając luźno Steve’a przez jego bokserki. „Tak cholernie twardy, Stevie, Jezu.”

“Daruj sobie te ciepłe słówka i po prostu dotknij mnie zanim będę miał dziewięćdziesiąt sześć lat” mówi Steve biorąc oddech. Wie, że Bucky pewnie cholernie będzie dokuczał mu przez to później, ale w tej chwili Buck tylko się śmieje i spuszcza jego bokserki, a _w końcu_ owija swoją ciepłą prawą dłoń na fiucie Steve’a.

Steve nie jest w stanie powstrzymać jęku. Bucky przesuwa po nim jeden raz, drugi, trzeci, zdecydowanie i mocno, a wtedy bez ostrzeżenia pochyla się i bierze go w swoje usta, a Steve _widzi_ gwiazdy. Usta Bucky’ego są wilgotne i ciepłe, ssą i kołyszą się w górę i w dół w najbardziej torturująco powolnym rytmie. Stymuluje początek fiuta Steve’a lewą ręką, a prawą pieści jego jądra, i jedyne, co Steve może zrobić to oprzeć się i patrzeć, starając się kompletnie nie rozpaść na sam widok. Bucky podnieca końcówkę penisa językiem, a wtedy Steve jęczy jeszcze raz, sięgając by zatopić palce w krótkich włosach Bucka. Bucky szarpie nim, by pocałować wewnętrzną stronę uda Steve’a otwartymi ustami, liżąc go od początku do końca, znów wsadzając go głęboko, a Steve mamrocze niezrozumiale, w większości wypowiadając imię Bucky’ego i chwytając jego włosy, niezdolny by oderwać wzrok.

Szarpie za włosy Bucky’ego parę minut później, ale Bucky tylko lekko skina głową, a wtedy Steve _ciężko_ dochodzi, ostrożny by nie wepchnąć go wyżej. Bucky ssie go mimo tego, pracując gardłem, gdy przełyka, po czym przestaje z satysfakcjonującym, niewielkim dźwiękiem, wycierając usta prawą ręką.

Uśmiecha się do Steve’a, jego usta są czerwone i _obsceniczne_. Steve natychmiast szarpie Bucka sadzając go na swoim kolanie, ignorując skrę bólu w zabandażowanym brzuchu, i całuje go mocno i nieprzyzwoicie, smakując siebie na jego języku. Sięga do dresów Bucky’ego, aby owinąć palce na jego członku, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa, kiedy Bucky jęczy w jego usta, poruszając biodrami.

Bucky dochodzi w dłoni Steve’a, po czym kładzie się na nim, wzdychając w jego szyję. Steve całuje czubek jego głowy.

Po kilku chwilach, gdy obaj próbują złapać oddech, Bucky mówi “Nigdy nie uznałbym cię za tak rozmownego.”

“Dużo rzeczy jeszcze się o mnie dowiesz” odpowiada Steve.

“Mam nadzieję” mówi Bucky, przesuwając się, by Steve czuł się bardziej komfortowo, myśląc o jego brzuchu. Uśmiecha się do Steve’a, wyglądając tak niedorzecznie szczęśliwie, jego włosy są wciąż rozczochrane, a usta czerwone, i Steve przyciąga go bliżej, dopasowując ich ciała do siebie.

Jeśli szepnie mu coś na ucho, wtedy pozostanie to tylko dla nich.


	5. To The End

***

epilog

***

“Żałuję wszystkiego, co jest z tym związane” mówi Steve.

“Wybacz” odpowiada Tony. “Chcesz żebym zadzwonił po _płaczo_ bulans? Zaufaj mi, nie ważne jak bardzo tego nienawidzisz, ja nienawidzę tego bardziej.”

Steve wzdycha, wygładzając dłońmi zagniecenia na przodzie tego głupiego czarnego garnituru. Prawdopodobnie najgorszą rzeczą w byciu Avengerem, poza regularnym wpierdolem od super złoczyńców, jest wymuszone uczęszczanie na wszelakie imprezy towarzyskie, dzięki uprzejmości Tony’ego Starka (co naprawdę oznacza dzięki uprzejmości Coulsona i Pepper, którzy to zmuszają Tony’ego do pojawiania się na owych imprezach).

Sam wślizguje się obok niego, trzymając w dłoni kieliszek szampana. „Hej. Widzieliście Natashę?”

“Jestem pewny, że wymknęła się stąd jakąś godzinę temu” odpowiada marnie Steve.

“Nat to ohydny zdrajca i powinniśmy jej unikać” mówi Sam. Steve przytakuje w zgodzie. „Gdzie twój chłopiec?”

 „Nie jestem pewien. Właśnie miałem go iść poszukać, nie lubi tłumów.”

“Ale zawsze jest z tym cholernie spokojny” mówi Bucky zza ich pleców, “ i zdecydowanie zasługuje za to na jakąś nagrodę.” Unosi brwi na Steve’a. „Właściwie to ma parę niezłych pomysłów.”

Steve jest _nadzwyczaj_ zainteresowany tym, jak toczy się ta rozmowa, zwłaszcza że Bucky nosi garnitur. Steve jest znany z bycia nieco absurdalnym jeśli chodzi o garnitury na Buckym.

“Gościu, przestań gadać w trzeciej osobie, to mnie przeraża” mówi Sam, a Steve powraca do rzeczywistości. Bucky stroi minę i odbiera kieliszek szampana Samowi, biorąc długi łyk.

Sam wskazuje na nich mówiąc “Obaj jesteście ohydni i okropni” przed tym jak przewraca oczami i odchodzi, prawdopodobnie by wyśledzić Natashę.

Bucky odwraca się do Steve’a. „Jak długo jeszcze musimy tutaj siedzieć?”

“Pół godziny” odpowiada Steve. “Coulson powiedział, że możemy wyjść o dziesiątej. „Hej, zatańczymy?"

“Co?”

“Chcesz ze mną zatańczyć?” powtarza Steve, patrząc prosto przed siebie. Czuje na sobie spojrzenie Bucky’ego, ale go nie odwzajemnia.

“Dobra, czemu nie” mówi cicho Bucky, a Steve oddycha z ulgą. „Jesteś pewien, że dotrzymasz mi kroku?”

“Pierdol się, Barnes” mówi Steve, tylko dlatego, że Bucky zawsze lubi gdy ten przeklina. „Umiem nieźle tańczyć.”

Bucky wydaje z siebie pomruk, który ma wyrazić jak bardzo w to wątpi – i ma kompletnie rację, nie żeby Steve kiedykolwiek to przyznał – ale idzie za Stevem na parkiet. Piosenka zmienia się w coś wolnego i ładnego, a Bucky automatycznie zaczyna ich prowadzić, jedną ręką na talii Steve’a,  jego metalowe palce splatają się z tymi ludzkimi.

Pozostawiają między sobą kilka ostrożnych cali, nawet jeśli nikogo tutaj nie obchodzi dwóch tańczących mężczyzn. Steve wie, że Bucky wciąż czasem robi się z tego powodu nerwowy, i nigdy nie trzyma dłoni Steve’a, ani nie całuje go publicznie. Ale to nic. Kiedy są tylko we dwoje, Bucky właściwie nigdy _nie_ odrywa od niego swoich rąk.

Mówi, że ma mu sporo lat do wynagrodzenia. Steve nie ma nic przeciwko.

Tańczą powoli kreśląc kółka do piosenki o wypłakiwaniu się na ramieniu, spotykaniu na wzajem swoich spojrzeń, tak często, że wywołuje to idiotyczny uśmiech, i Steve wie, że się rumieni, ale myśli, że może rumieńce napływają również na policzki Bucky’ego, odrobinkę.

Steve przyciąga Bucka nieco bliżej i nie może przestać myśleć o tym, że jest 2014 rok, a on ma jednocześnie dwadzieścia siedem i dziewięćdziesiąt sześć lat, i jakimś cudem Bucky jest wciąż tutaj, z nim. Obaj rozpadli się, a potem wrócili do siebie po dekadach lodu, bólu i śmierci, i oto są, dwoje dzieci, które dorastało na Brooklynie w latach 30., tańcząc ze sobą publicznie osiemdziesiąt lat później. Wciąż żywi, nieludzko młodzi.

I wrócą do domu, aby spać w jednym łóżku, i pocałują się na dobranoc, a kiedy Steve obudzi się nazajutrz, Bucky będzie wtulony w niego, a wszystkie koce będą leżeć po jego stronie łóżka.

Steve ściska dłoń Bucky’ego mocniej i myśli, _Do końca, do końca, do końca._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie za płaczobulans


End file.
